


Our plan.

by orphan_account



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuing with the same headcanon that appeared on "The fish and the elf" this one tells a little bit of what happened before and after chapter 10 and delves more into this headcanon of mine, it goes without saying, SPOILERS, also, friendly reminder that Nuada is also planing something since the last fanfic...





	1. My dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t really need to read all the fanfic, probably just chapter 1, 4, 5, 6, 9 and 10 our just 1 and 10 if you feel like skipping those...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important question happens in this one, you can already guess it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if you read my last fanfic, you can probably guess what moment this one is about...

Only a month, only one month and they were leaving, as the team had agree before, they were leaving the B.P.R.D once the twins were old enough, not the best idea to travel to another whole continent with six months old twins, but due to their... peculiar hereditage, they seemed to be somehow ready, so everyone was already packing their things and getting everything ready, saying goodbyes and what not, with Abe and Nuala spending some extra time on the library.

They have kept that little tradition of them alive, reading something for as many hours as they want (or are allowed in some cases, everyone has been going to more missions since is their last month there, except for Liz) and of course, the tradition itself wouldn´t be complete without holding hands and reading eachother´s thoughts, and ever since the day they talked about what they were going to do once their "new lives" began, both of them have been more close than ever, with everyone joking around on how they acted like newlyweds.

"Tennyson... Is been a while." the warm memories of the firts time she found that book went from her mind to his, "I particulary enjoy this part." Nuala pointed at four specific lines, reading them out loud, soon to be joined by Abe.

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;_

_I feel it when I sorrow most;_

_'Tis better to have loved and lost_

_Than never to have loved at all._

"I though I was going to..." she stoped him, wraping her arms tightly around his shoulders, which was sort of difficult as they were lying on the couch, covered in blankets, "I was also afraid, Abraham, not only of dying but also of never telling you how I felt, I guess I did forget that for a moment yet look at us now." He landed a gentle kiss on her forehead, brushing her hair from her face, "It still is a nice verse, and a good way to seeing this type of stuff..." to which Nuala replied with a sweet smile: "I guess you are right, is a good way of putting it... sorry if it´s innapropiate but, what would you be doing if I died that time?" shocking, but fair, they haven´t touched the subject for what seems to be a year, "Probably the same, just without you..." he quietly responded, then after seeing her face lost that beautiful smile of hers for a moment, he added: "Probably floating in my thank crying myself to sleep!" a failed attempt to mock himself and make her laught, "I´m sorry, I´m not the best at... this kinds of stuff in general, people always come to me when they want to talk but I´m never sure what to tell them, I mostly just listen to them..." and as he tried to explain himself she started to laught, not laught, just a soft giggle, trying to hold it in but not being able to, "Sorry, is just that... you act like you don´t know what to say to people, yet you always manage to make them feel better, myself included, besides, sometimes just listening is more than enough." her eyes brighten and her smile grews wider, such a beautiful smile, beautiful laught, beautiful eyes, everything about her seemed beautiful to him, not only her appearance, but that (as ironic as it sound) heart of gold that she has, and that kind soul of hers, her mind filled with knowledge and wisdom, and hundreds of other things, not hundred, millions, he loved her so much sometimes it just felt like his heart was about to burts out of his chest when he was close to her.

"My princess, my dear princess I-" interrumped, once again "Nuala, I don´t mind you calling me princess or my dear or anything for that matter, is just that... I would like to hear you saying my name more often..." Nuala, a name that never goes away from his mind, "Then I will do it more often, Nuala, I´m just too used to calling you princess, but I know we are beyong that point, aren´t we?" her smile was already a pleasant answer, yet she felt the need to add more "Indeed my love, or Abe, do you mind if I call you by that name?" he never heard her calling him that way, it was sort of pleasant, but it felt weird at the same time and she wasn´t so sure about it, "I don´t mind you calling me Abraham, but in case you want to, you can call me by that name, that doesn´t mean I don´t enjoy you calling me by my full name." she looked relieved, in lack of a better word "Then I´ll keep calling you Abraham, my dear." 

* * *

It was getting late, yet, none of them wanted to sleep, at least not in their bedroom (or thank) at least not alone, once in a while Abe woke up just wake up to get some water, and also grab something for both of them, so far, only a drink for her and one for himself, Nuala has been trying more "human" drinks and has develope some taste for the ones with lots of sugar on them, besides, that kept her awake, in Abe´s case, just a normal cup of coffe, enought so he doesn´t fall asleep.

"Do you mind if I put some music?" Abe looked back at her, still on the couch, her delicate silouette covered by the blankets, a long white skirt and a light blue sweater that Liz got for her, which was a little oversized, making it one of her favorite pieces of clothing, "Go ahead, I like the music you have here." she took a sip of her drink, a bottle of soda, "May I suggest something?" her voice raising a little, "Of course, which one?" he looked through all the cd´s, ready to pick the one that had the piece she was about to choose, "Our song." she happily answered, "The one we sang that time, it was really nice and I wish to hear it again." she had to add, "Your wish is my command." a little bit shocked, still, he had to admit is was a pleasant experience, and he loved that song, enjoying it with the person that came to his mind everytime he hear it was like a dream to him, and doing it once again is someting he is willing to do, besides, he can´t find it embarrasing anymore, not after singing with her at the top of his lung **while being sober** , specially in a place where everyone who passes by could easily hear him sing.

Then the music starts to play, "May I have this piece?" Nuala asking him to **dance with her** , to that song specifically, he may also start to think he fell asleep and is currently dreaming, "To this song?" the music kept going, the initial chorus drifting on the air, "Is not something that is made for dancing, you know?" he explain while being a little nerveous and confused, "It doesn´t have to be anything fancy, we can just hug eachother and move a little." that seemed better for him, "I´m fine witht that." and he proceeded to hug her, rocking back and foward, looking into eachother´s eyes, even in his expressionless face one could clearly see the happiness, probabbly the closest thing to a smile he could produce.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I, my love."

"Sorry to bring this up, but, is there something new about your brother?"

"He´s been quiet, I think I´m making more progress..."

"That´s good, but I have to ask, do you trust him?"

"I´m not sure, part of me does, the other thinks he may be pretending."

"It doesn´t happend that fast, does it?"

"No, but I rather not to think about that, not now."

"Neither do I..."

His armd gently wraped around her waist, hers around his shoulders, no distance between them, she rested her head on his chest.

"Nuala..."

"Yes, Abraham?"

"Nothing, I just... like the way your name sounds, I like saying it..."

None of them even dared to speak louder, mostly doing it through their link, the bond they shared and that is one of the most precious things in their lives, yet, there was indeed, something he wanted to ask her, something he´s been doing his best to hide from her.

He´s been doing it for weeks, almost a month since that day both of them talked about their future, with Hellboy being (probably) the only person who knew, but of course, telling him about it just made everything worse and made him afraid of even letting her know, but there was something about that moment, the music, the dancing, how close they were, something, something that´s making him be less nerveous about the topic.

"Actually, I do have something to say..." his voice more quiet than before, Nuala opened her eyes and looked up with that curious look on her face, the one that makes his beat faster, more than it was already beating.

"What is it, my dear?"

"I..." his gills flapping as fast as his heart, probably faster, then he grabbed both of her hands and kneeled down.

The music still playing, almost getting to the end, her mouth open, her eyes wide, her heart pounding faster and faster.

"Nuala, my dear princess Nuala..." he couldn´t look at her face, not yet, and he wasn´t sure if what he was feeling was hers or his own nerveousness, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh, reaching for that small object he had been carrying since he thought about it, the once he got at the troll market on a mission, the one that he´s been hiding from her all this time.

"I can´t imagine a world without you, and you are the best thing that could ever happend to me, just meeting you that day, I wouldn´t change that for anything, I never would, and I promise that I will always love and respect you, no matter what." He finally got a glimpse at her face, the smile slowly forming on her face, the way she bit her lips, like she was trying to not cry or just stay quiet, "I know I can´t give you all you deserve but..." he felt tears falling on his hands, tears of joy, by the look on her face, "Of course you can!" she yelled, "You already did, I don´t care about gold, jewels, richest, you already gave me something better than that!" then the song finally came to an end, just as the last part of it´s melody was being played, he finally made the question, "Would you marry me?" she laughted as she cried, "Yes! I do, I do, I do, my dear!" she threw herself on top of him, she didn´t care about anything else, she just did, as she hugged him, then both of then hugging eachother thigly, kissing, not wanting to let go, that night they fell asleep on the same couch as they were earlier, Nuala playing with her new ring, a beautiful golden ring with an amber stone on top of it, Abe stroking her head, telling her how much he loved her, until they were tired enough to fell asleep.

* * *

"What is this?" his mind having slight glimspes of his sister´s hand, "A ring?" no, no, it couldn´t be, "Don´t tell me that thing..." he let out a sarcasting laught, like a way of showing denial, "Dear sister, what have you gotten yourself into?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me fangirl about these two being cute together!


	2. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let´s say someone is coming back from the Antartica and everyone is so excited that they are waking people up, now, just imagine the team finding out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well include Myers on this...

"I don´t want to wake up..." he groaned, hugging huggin her tighly, "You have to, you are drying up..." her hands close to his gills, "I can stay out of water, for a little bit more..." he kept caughting, "Please, I don´t want my future husband to dehydrate..." she softly smiled as Abe woke up, making as little noise as he could, going straight up to the shower, and standing there for a while as the water got into his gills, he didn´t want to take too long, a shower is probably faster than going back to his thank, the thought, Back at the library, Nuala was still half asleep, gazing at her ring, why didn´t she notice it before? he really went there and bought that, for her? it was sureal, pleasant, delightful, a dream, but it was true.

* * *

"Who is this agent Myers everyone is talking about?" Johan asked as he saw Hellboy and Liz getting their kids ready, "An old companion certain **someone** sent to the Antartica...." Liz glared at Red, teasing him a little, "You aren´t getting over that, aren´t ya?" he groaned as he holded Trevor with his stone hand, petting one of his cats with the other, "Nice guy, he got us nachos..." he added, "And you were jealous of him..." she found that funny, annoying back then, still, not so pleasant but mostly funny, she played with Rebecca and Johan went out of the room, not really getting anything, "I assume you want me to tell the others..." and while red was distracted playing with the twins, Liz did answer, "Yes, that would be nice..." And Johan finally got out of the room, getting to see Abe entering the library.

"Agent Sapien!" he yelled from across the room,  Abe didn´t heard him, or he just ignored him, anyway, he followed him. Abe got back to being with Nuala, both of them happy so see eachother, holding hands, looking into eachother´s eyes, being so calm, just enjoying eachother´s company, until Johan entered the room, the loud noise of the doors opening made them jump, Nuala clinging to Abe, with him being just surprised, looking at Johan like what he did was inappropiate, which in fact, was very inappropiate, Nuala blushing, her face almost red, Abe may not be able to blush yet he could feel the blood coming to his face, and if Johan had a body, he would look as embarrased as them.

"Oi, Johan, what was that noise?" Red quickly realized what was going on, being the only one not embarrased, he just looked at Abe, smiling like he was mocking him, yet there was this slight glimpse of pride in his eyes, he thought **that** happened, of course he did, and Liz was soon to join, carrying the twins, with her reaction being more appropiate, just going back and saying sorry.

"Myers is coming back, by the way... just letting you know..." her voice getting harder to hear as she walked away, Johan following her, while Hellboy just standed there, still looking proud, "I´ll let you two alone..." he said in a mocking tone and went back with Liz.

* * *

"John Thadeus Myers... You told me about him..." Nuala quickly grabbed her shoes, a pair of black flats, then brushed her tangled hair back to how it was last night, "He worked with us, for a short amount of time, I can´t believe Red sent him to the Antartica..." nobody could believe it either, it was sort of like a joke at that point, "Oh my..." Nuala laughted as they came out of the library, holding hands as they walked, so she could hide her ring.

"There they are... being soo sweet I´m probably going to get sick..." Liz said in a joking voice, Red playing with his children, everynoe waiting for Myers to come walking through that door at any moment. "What´s that?" Red squinted his eyes, noticing someting shine as they walked, "Just two people holding hands, you two should do that more often..." and just as he was about to punch Johan on the "face" the two of them finally arrived to the room, with the shine of her ring being more obvious.

"You finally did it, Abe you bastard, you finally did that..." everyone got confused by Red´s words, "Guess I finally did..." yet more confussion, until Nuala rised her hand, showing the beautiful ring on her finger, looking proud and happy, "Oh my... Congratulations!" Liz was also proud, proud of her friend, and happy for them, Johan just stood up there, surprised, "Congratulations!" the only thing he could say, and that´s when the door opened, as everyone was cheering up the newly engaged couple, Myers was finally there, "Guys!" and then he noticed, "What is going on here?" and everyone looked back at him, "Oi! Myers! you got a lot to cath up..." Hellboy grinned, holding his children on his stone hand, with Liz at his side, Johan staring at him, while Abe and Nuala were just too close to eachother for him to know the kind of relationship they had.

* * *

 

"Wow... That´s a lot... but I´m happy to be back, even if it´s only for a month!" a month? everyone thought he was being transfered back, "I thought you were staying here..." Liz seemed dissapointed, the twins curiously staring at him, he didn´t mind them, "Well, they said you needed extra help for a month..." Rebecca pointing at him like he was some sort of strange creature, making him laught a little, "Manning didn´t told you?" and of course Red was angry, "Don´t worry, you were going to quit in a month so there´s no point on that, besides..." he made a little pause, "You could get me transfered to Ireland!" and that was it, Hellboy almost punched him, but Liz glaring at him, and the possibility of the twins crying was enough to control himself, and just went out to smoke, "Congratulations, by the way." Myers looked at the newl engaged couple, not really getting their full story, but he was happy nontheless, even if she was someone he didn´t know.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, short ones but still something.


	3. Things to decide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just fluff, everyone just ships them and Nuada is salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should be doing homework and studing for my test tomorrow but meh...

"Just look at you, dear sister, naive, so naive, and now this, you might as well wed a tuna, or a salmon perhabs, at least those aren´t working for the humans, but I´ll let you be, for now, just you wait, Nuala, just you wait, you should know b this point your dear brother is always right about this kinds of stuff, but, I´ll let you learn by yourself this time... Such a filthy thing the being you chose as your partner, what were you thinking?"

* * *

 

"Anyone else you want to invite?" she kept playing with the pen on her hand, trying to think about someone that was close enough to them, "I guess only the ones we already know..." he put the sheet of paper on the table, "Well, we already knew it was going to be an small wedding, but you haven´t invite anyone..." being a little bit concerned, Abe put his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to speak, "Well, the court of Bethmoora would probably be shocked by this, and there is a high chance that they wont be pleased by this, and as far as family goes, the only person I can think of is my brother, but it may be a bad idea..." Nuala covered her face in frustration, making a big sigh, "But that´s fine, I also consider them family, so it´ll be just friend and family, since they are both!" she put her hand above his, looking at Abe´s face while smiling, a warm, reasuring smile, "You look a little bit distresed, is there something wrong? has your brother done something to you?" Abe put his hand on her cheek, caressing it, then she grabbed his hand, just feeling it, her eyes closed, smiling gently while blushing, "No, not at all, is just that I can´t help but to overthink what would happend when everyone in Bethmoora finds out..." that´s something he forgot, she´s a princess, not only his princess, but a **real** princess, something that fade away the moment they became **that** close, like the title didn´t have a meaning anymore, and to him, it didn´t, "You don´t have to mention me, or even tell them you are going to get married, I´m sure we can find a way to get through this..." it sounded stupid, even to him, "Don´t worry about that, they may not be pleased by our choice but they can´t do anything about it..." reasuring, in a way, he wasn´t complitely sure about what she meant with "they can´t do anything about it" but knowing and trusting her was enough for him to know it wasn´t something bad.

* * *

They had made their own little spots to spend some time together, of course, they would miss them once they moved, but for the moment, just cuddling in a bed made out of blankets and pillows next to his thank was enough to make them forget about the world around them, and the stuff that happened on it, thought and feeling runing throught their minds, the contrast between her warm skin againts his cold one, the feeling of her soft hands and the patterns on his, the silk of her dress and the material used on his pants, even their colors, his were cold tones, only blues with just a few spots that were of a different color, hers, warm, even on her porcelain skin, her golden eyes, her beautiful pale hair with the tips being of a more saturated hue, with her clothes being the exception, once in a while, contrast, being so similar yet so different, a good way to describe them.

"I´m going to miss this..." she close her eyes and got closer to him, her head on top of his chest, "We can still do this in our room..." his right hand brushing her hair, his left hand on her waist, not moving, just holding her, "Our room..." she thought, not fullt believing it yet, yes, it was going to be harder for him, but he can always get into the bathroom and have a quick shower, at least that´s what Abe keeps saying, "What are you going to do firts when we get there?" once again, making plans for the future, "Besides taking a bath?" Nuala laughted, hugging him thighter, "Probably just going to our room, pick a book and read until I´m too tired to keep going, but I doubt doing that would even let me sleep..." something simple, to be fair, is not like they have every single detail planned, and why bother? they shouldn´t be worrying about such tiny stuff, but it was fun to imagine them, "That would be nice, I was thinking of doing something similar, but in the garden, maybe with a nice cup of tea, enjoying the air, is been a while since we got out..." nostalgia came rushing to her mind, but it was something good, not the nostalgia that was followed by melancholy, but the one that came with a cherised memory, she couldn´t help but to smile wider, even giggle a little, kissing her lover on his cheek.

"I would never regreat that night..." the answered the kiss with another one, this one on her head, "Neither would I." another one, "Who started it?" it was so quick that they didn´t remember that much, just the feeling of doing so, of their lips pressed againts eachother, "I´m sure it was you, my princess." and another one, this time a kiss on the lips, a short one, like they were playing some sort of game, "I was distracted by the stars, you started it, Abraham." if it was a game she liked it, and she kept going, "Is hard to see the starts on a big city, and I was looking at you but it wasn´t be." indeed, a fun game, "I had my eyes closed, it couldn´t be me!" Nuala laughts between the kisses, "It wasn´t me, and how could you admire your surroundings if your eyes were closed?" soon their bodies where tangled, same with the blankets, the pillows all scatter around the little spot they made for themselves.

"Why are we doing this?" she couldn´t stop laugthing.

"You thought about it..." he whished he could laught like her, but his almost expressionless face managed to convey such emotion, in a way.

"And you didn´t stop it!" her eyes closed, laughting to the point it hurt.

"And you don´t seem to be bother by it..." he made a little pause until she calmed down.

"Well, then answer me, who kissed who firts?" between all the kissing, and hugging eachother, she had ended up on top of him.

"Maybe it was both of us, it could have been because our bond..." she didn´t thought about that before, but it made sense, then she realized the position they were.

"Oh my, I´m sorry!" both of the jumped back, embarrased, none of them noticed how it got up to that point. "Well, we are engaged, so we are beyong the point of feeling embarrased over this, aren´t we?" no other words were needed, as she rushed to hug him, to embrace him, landing on the floor, the sort of stuff nobody would expect from her, yet, she felt comfortable enough to do in front of him, and of course, with him and to him, "It was nice, but we should go back to just cuddle, my stomach hurts because of all the laughting..." she explained herself, "Then that is perfectly fine for me." and with that they stayed that way for a little longer, whispering kind words into eachother´s ears, "I love you, I love you so much..." being something that repeated every once in while, even inside of their minds, thoe words repeated themselves over and over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I was going to write fluff, what else, these two are just the cutest!


	4. Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rainy day and more wedding planning, and references to the comics and such (with certain someone mentioned back in "The fish and the elf"...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn´t going to write today but is currently raining so and it´s fitting so...

"You got a visit." the guard said in a monotonous tone, hitting the walls as a way catching his attention, it didn´t work, "Brother?" but that did, she did, how long has it been since she actually spoke to him? "I´m awake..." Nuada looked up to find his sister in front of him, of course, she wasn´t inside his cell, "What brings ou here?" he slowly stands up, "Are you going to tell me about the news?" a malicious smile creeped on his face as he got closer to her, "I´m sorry to dissapoint you, but I already know..." he looked at her in the eyes, speaking in a sarcastic tone, "If you wanted a fish so bad, you could have easily asked me to bought you one, or even catch it, whatever your heart desired, my dear sister..." Nuala let out a sigh, closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down, then she spoke, doing her best to sound kind and not angry at her brother, "You been making so much progress lately-" she was interrumped, "Progress? Am I some kind of project to you?" she ignored him and kept talkind, "As I was saying... You been acting different, and different is good, I was thinking maybe you should come to our wedding..." an invitation? he wasn´t having any of that, "Do you realize what you just said?  Nuala those kinds of stu-" this time she interrumped him, being a little more tired of him, "It will be in two months, on Ireland, you will be scorted by some agents, and they will watch all over you, you will stay for a few days, in another cell, **if** , you end up going..." she made a little pause and tooka deep breath, "I know you hate this, but you will come out of that cell for a while, it would be good for you..." and with that she left the room, leaving him complaining alone, mostly talking to himself, his normal reaction to that kind of stuff.

"Are you sure about this?" Abe waited for her on the other room, worried about what could happend, but he understood that he couldn´t harm her, and that she needed to do that alone, still, having someone to support her wasn´t a bad idea, "Not really, but I have to try, he is my brother, after all..." she seemed a little dissapointed, even frustrated, "But... it went better than what I spected!" her expression was complitely different, she was happy, pleased, even a little proud, a tiny bit of hope radiating from her eyes, "Then we should consider that as progress, and a good sign..." they started to walk to the the common area, his arm around her shoulder, the serene look on her face didn´t change as they did so.

* * *

 

"There´s lots of stuff you have to catch up to, I can´t wait until you meet her!" the excitement on Liz´s voice was something that people didn´t get to hear that often, and the small laught of the twins was a sound that everyone has gotten used to by that point, they were going to be missed once they moved, "I can see that, you and Red have been busy, haven´t you?" Kate seemed to be paying more attention to the kids, "Did you really named her after me?" and another voice answered: "Ya bet we did!" it was Hellboy, carrying about five of his cats, and placing them next to his children, "You go and play with those.." adter patting  both of them in the head, "Nice to see ya ´round." she shrugged her shoulders, "Well, is nice to be back after spending months doing research about trolls and goblins..." and another voice entered the conversation, "Trolls and goblins have a rich culture, I´m sure it was a hard job to cover everything..." still holding eachtoher´s hands, Abe and Nuala have just walked into the room, "I´m glad to see you back, Kate." Abe added to the conversation, "There they are, the newly engaged couple, she´s the one I wanted you to meet..." Kate was confused, engaged? meet? what had just happened?

"Proffesor Kate Corrigan, a pleasure to meet you..." she extended her hand, expecting her to shake it, while being a little confused about the situation, "Princess Nuala, the pleasure is mine, Proffesor Corrigan." Nuala thought of bowing a little but she quickly realized that a handshake was more appropiate for the situation, and with that she could easily know her better, so it was a better option, "Princess? I´m sorry, your hightness..." she almost bowed, until Nuala stoped her, asuring her that it wasn´t necessary, "She is the one I been talking about..." Liz whispered, expexting that Kate was paying a little bit more attention to that and not only her kids.

"Oh, right, Abe, can I ask... engaged?" another thing that she didn´t expect, especially if it involved him, "Nuala and I... have been together for a while, and we are finally ready to take that step..." definitely didn´t expect that from Abe, "I think you have a lot to explain, don´t you?" and yes indeed, they had lots to explain

* * *

"Let´s recapitulate, you are from the kingdom of Bethmoora..."

"Yes."

"There´s a crown that controls the golden army, a weapon of mass destruction..."

"Yes."

"Your brother tried to use it againts us, and broke the truce between humans and your kind..."

"Yes he did..."

"You stoped him, he is lock somewhere here, and you are trying to change his mind..."

"That´s the plan..."

"Liz and Hellboy have twins... You are quitting the B.P.R.D... And you are moving to Ireland..."

"Lovely children, I may add..."

"And now you and Abe are getting married..."

"Of course we are!"

"You guys could have easily tell me all of this before, you know?"

"Sorry for that..." Hellboy, who seemes like wasn´t paying attention, added, Kate just glaring at him, "Anyways... You should really tell me about your kingdom, the way you describe it is trylu fascinating!" she clearly was excited, so was Nuala, they could have spended hours talking just about the way the trees look, on how what each color means for royalty, and so on, but Liz was quick enough to talk before they did, "Well, your big day is getting closer and closer and none of you have something to wear..." they knew where she was going with that... "I promised to go shoping with you, didn´t I? now with Kate here, it would be easier, and we can visit the troll market, just like I promised!" it was true, she did promised that, but none of them was sure if it was a good idea, Myers and Johan had been hearing everything, they just stumbled around them and decided to stay, "Do you mean like a girls night out?" Myers asked, finally speaking instead of just staring, Johan remained silent, "Not really, Blue, you´re comming with us!" and that´s when Abe instantly rejected the idea, going out with Nuala was something, but more people would probably atract a bigger crown, considering that everyone also knew Liz because of that time they were found.

"Why is it easier with me around?" a fair question, "I´m sure everyone here trusts you more than me..." a simple yet true reply, "I´m not sure about this..." Abe feeled the need to point out what happened the last time, he didn´t regret it, considering that it was an important part of his relationship with Nuala, but this just made him nerveous, "Listen, you just wear that coat and scarf you had last time and Nuala can borrow some of my clothes, Kate and I could walk close to you, do people don´t notice, and you can take that stupid coat once we are at the troll market, is that ok for you?"

"It isn´t a bad idea, Abraham..." Nuala expected his reaction, and while still a little bit hesitant, Abe agreed, sort of, "Do you really want to do this?" not sure of what to expect as an answer, "I do." that was enough for him, "Then I´ll go..." nobody knew what was going on with Liz, maybe it was motherly incstinc, hormones, the excitement of both of her friend being together, sometimes it was nice, others it could get a little annoying, "I´m in, mostly to make some questions about.. everything." and with that, her goal was accomplish. __

* * *

"Raining? you have to be kidding me..." rain was bad for them, not for him, "Don´t mind me, I like the rain, I can go without an umbrella..." the rain drops falling on top of him felt relieving, cold rain that could easily be annoying for anyone else just felt right for him, "I´m still staying close to you, my love." her smile was warm in contrast to the ambient, she felt joy everytime she saw him enjoying something, and this was the closest she could get to see him on his element while being outside the bureau, "It would be a honor if you did, my princess."

Crowds of people walking, maybe it was because they were too focus on going home that they never got a glance at them, Liz and Kate doing their best to shield them from everyone who got too close, the lovely couple just holding hands as they walked, Nuala playing with the small ponds that formed in the paviment, steping on them on purpose, almost like a child, enjoying it, taking staying under her umbrella as another game, she felt free, even if she had to be hidding from everyone who passed by, she felt free, Abe carefully watching over her, making sure she didn´t trip into anything, just looking at the joy in her face, her lips curved in a big smile, her eyes shining, warm, she felt warm, her smile was warm, her eyes, her laught, everything just made him forgot about the cold.

Liz and Kate just watched them, Liz talking about them the same way a proud mother would tell her friends on how happy her son is with his special someone, he was more like a brother to her, but that was the firts thing that came to her mind if she had to compare it with something, an becoming a mother just made her eager to see her children experimenting the same happiness.

* * *

 

"Here we are!" a shop, a shop in the human world, formal clothing for males, it had to be a prank, "I thought we were stoping at the troll market..." Abe knew it, he knew what she was planning, he should have seen it comming before, "Liz, you know I can´t exactly buy clothes like you do, I don´t think the employees would be that eager to..." why even finish? everyone knew what he meant, but Kate also knew, she also knew the plan Liz had made, those two were too distracted to pay attention to what they were talking about, and now it was time for her to do her part.

"The groom shouldn´t see the bride´s dress, is bad luck, you already got lots of that, come with me your highness, maybe you could show me the troll market..." she grabbed Nuala´s hand and started to walk, Liz did the same with Abe, "Wait!" Nuala was as confused as Abe, "We don´t have a choice, do we?" even he knew it was a silly question, "No you don´t, now get in before I turn you into fried fish..." Liz kept pulling him to the store ad Kate walked away with Nuala.

"Please be safe!"

"I promise, please be careful!"

"I promise!"

All they managed to say before they had to scream louder and catch more attention, awkawrd, to some point, and both of them afraid of what the grils had planned for them...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is going tobe about what happened in those shops...  
> Meanwhile, at the bureau, Hellboy, Johan and Myers are "taking care" of the kids and probably leaving a mess... and Nuada is mentally screaming from his cell...


	5. Filthy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuada is salty and since I know I´m probably the only one who can imagine those two doing boring normal life stuff, I´m gonna just mention the following of what happened last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I suck at describing clothes, so yeah...

He knew what what happening, she didn´t realize, "Going back to your people only when you need them, I see how it is..." he knew where she was, in fact, he knew the exact location, "I´m impressed, I never thought you would fall soo low, sister, being around such filthy creatures has changed you..." he hasn´t move in a while, for all the guards know, Nuada has been sitting againts the wall and looking at the floor this whole time, once in a while they heard him mutter something but couldn´t make out what he was saying, what was unnerving was how he once in a while would laught, a sarcastic and malicious tone, "He´s probably going crazy..." something they kept saying to themselves as a way to make some sense out of it, after all, he was the man who tried to control an army that could have easily destroy all of humanity, and he almost did, so being afraid of him was something reasonable.

* * *

"Once again you have done something **so** stupid!" once could swear the veins in Manning´s forehead were about to explote "I get you girls want to go out but bringing him with you!" he points at Abe who is looking down, not being used to being the one in problems, at least not directly, "And on top of the princess, a real princess of a real kingdom was with you!" he made emphasis on princess and kingdom, if Abe wasn´t used to that, then Nuala was a complete stranger to it, all of those words weren´t directed at her but it felt like it, "Even you Kate..." a good thirty minutes after everyone was back to their bussiness, Liz with her kids, Kate catching up with everything and of course, Abe and Nuala were enjoying some time together.

"How was it?" her eyes curious, as she saw him put his coat back on the closet, "It was... something... Liz threw me into one of the changing rooms and told the employees that they couldn´t see me..." he closed the closet and went to sit next to her, "She told them something around the lines of me having a skin condition and being ashamed of showing it..." she found that funny but wasn´t sure if laugthing was appropiate, "You can laught, I don´t mind." he haven´t even finished the sentence and she was already doing so,"What about you?" he hugged her, making Nuala laught louder, "Proffesor Corrigan seems to be very interested on Bethmoora and I´m more than impressed with all she know!" that glow of excitement that always appeared on her eyes everytime she talked about her kingdom was there, as always, expanding to her face "The dresses were beautiful, I haven´t been to that exact part before, I guess my clothes did hide who I am, nobody seemed to recognize me, or maybe it was the makeup..." Nuala touched her face, like there was something odd with it, and it may appear that way for some, since she had removed all of her makeup, needless to say, Abe didn´t mind and it wasn´t the firts time he had saw her without it.

"It hasn´t stop raining..." Nuala felt the need to point that out, they were on one of the levels above ground, so it wasn´t impossible to hear the rain, "You looked... free... when we were walking..." the tender smile on her face and the lovely look on her eyes made him just want to hug her even more, "So did you, my love..." she didn´t get that until she remembered the way she walked, playing with every puddle like a child, "I guess I did, it felt like being a child again..." she barely talked about her childhood, and would always mention he brother while doing so, "Nuada used to throw mud at me, but I took my revenge a few times, placing frogs and salamanders on his back was always funny, even if father didn´t like it..." she lets out a small sight "I can´t remember the last time I walked on the rain without him, I stoped doing that when he became the way he is now and I guess part of my wanted to keep that as nothing but a childhood memory..." she made a pause, then put her head on his shoulders, her eyes closed, hugging him back, "I really enjoyed this one, can we do it more often, when we finally move?" her breathing againts his skin felt warm, something different from the already cold temperature of the room due to the rain, "Of course we can!" his fingers tangled on her hair, his other hand rubbing her back, "Did you really put a frog on his clothes?" his tone a little bit more cheerful, trying to quell the feelings of melancholy that rushed to Nuala´s mind, "His reaction was priceless!" she laught as she shared those memories with him.

_What are you going to do now that you are all filthy, sister?! how are you going to explain that to father?!_

_How are you going to explain the slimy trail on your clothing, brother?_

_"What?"_ a frog jumped out of his robe _"AHH! Nuala!"_

She ran, laugthing like crazy, jumping on every puddle she stumbled about, Nuada chasing her with his hands being filled with mud. That memory also got to Nuada´s mind, the word filthy echoing on it.

"Oh my..." he couldn´t laught but he will be doing so if he could, "We had to help the maids to wash out clothing because of that..." something that she found annoying at the time turned out to be a cherised memory that put a smile on her face.

"Seeing your brother that way..." he didn´t need to finish that sentence, "I miss the way he was..." she shrugged off the sadness before it could even hit her, "There´s no time to mourn about that, all that matters is that I can change him back..." Nuala was quite optimistic about that, at least it appear that she was, but Abe knew the moments where she would roam around the library at the middle of the night, being frustrated and in the verge of tears, with him being the shoulder she always cried on, but this time there was something different, like something had changed, like she was convinced she would do it, that piece of faith or confidence she lacked at the beggining, it was no secret that he was proud of her, it was no secret how happy he was because of it.

"You never told me about how you felt with the rain, you never told me why you like it so much?" it had an obvious answer, that´s why Abe didn´t bother to elaborate on that, "Well... Rain is just water, I need to stay on water but I can´t always be on my thank, being able to be on land without my breathing apparatus is just..." _amazing, wonderful, delightful_ , he couldn´t find the right word,"It just feels right, I have no words for it..." and the same feeling he got everytime he could be out in the rain came rushing to her mind, freedom, or some sort, the same she felt while playing with the puddles ang giggling like a child, something both of them shared without knowing, or at least actually talking about it.

"Manning would kill me if I even tried to go out now..." at this point, he found it funny, after all, he had to get used to it, not being able to even go outside unless it´s about a mission, giving it a humorous aproach was sort of like a coping mechanisms, "We can go to your thank, I´m been loking fowards to swinm with you again..." and so they did.

Nuala´s slim figure gracefully slipped into the water, Abe holding her hand as she did so, this time more comfortable around eachother while swimming, they didn´t get why that felt more intimate, but it did, this time Nuala being on her actual underwear, not on the underdress she used to cover it, her actual underwear, being or course, something more comfortable to wear while swimming, and just like last time, it felt like they were dancing, going in circles while gracefully moving, sharing thoughts and feeling, kissed being used as a way to keep her breathing.

Soon they found eachtoher floating on the thank, almost like they were on a bed, in this case a water bed, it wasn´t warm but it wasn´t cold, it was refreshing, she wished she could stay on water for all the time she wanted, just like he did.

It was so serene, the only thing keeping her away from falling asleep was the constant need for air, as much as she enjoyed being in the water and using it as an exscuse to kiss him more often, it wasn´t enought to keep her alive, so it was time to get out, "Abraham, can you help me..." she sounded sleepy, "Yes, of course." Abe carefully got her to the surface, making sure she didn´t fell asleep before geting out of the thank, once out of it, she lay down around the entrance, he didn´t come out.

"I´m sorry, is just that... I find it soothing..." Nuala played with the water while looking at him with a big smile on her face, his hand on her cheek, the feeling of it making her blush in a rosy tone with hints of gold, "You must be cold..." Abe came out of his thank and picked Nuala´s dress, as well a towel, helping her to dry off and put on her dress, "Can we sleep together this time?" he was already used to it, but seeing that she is now his fiancé, doing that is something that he felt was the normal thing to do,"Of course, you know I have no problem doing so..." after all, he wont have his thank when they move out and he cal always take a shower, waking up feeling dry and coughing a little was a price Abe is willing to pay just to be with her.

* * *

 

"You love him very dearly, don´t you?" he chuckled, "By the gods, If someone told me my sister would fell for a fish I would never believe that person..." he finally layed down in the floor, his hair covering his eyes with the malicious glow they irradiated, "Filthy, filthy, filthy... how are you going to explain that to father?" he laught at his own words, "Father isn´t here, he is gone and would never come back..." somehow he found that funny, in a strange and twisted way, "Filthy, filthy, so filthy..." was he going mad? he certainly felt like he was... "I can´t belive you chose him, you own me an explanaition, dear sister..." the same words keep repeating themselves, _filthy, **filthy,** **fhilty**_ "I have the feeling that we both may be going crazy, mostly you, what a shame..."

* * *

" _No, please no..._ " Nuala woke up to his voice, it wasn´t him coughing, it was him groaning, "Abraham?" her hand on his shoulder, she was suddently hit by tons of images, darkness, deep sea, being trapped, not being able to move, being pulled apart piece by piece, all of than in the span of a few second, feeling her hand on his shoulders woke him up, his heart beating fast, almost coming out of his chest, not being able to process it, "Nuala, I´m so sorry, I didn´t want to wake you up..." his voice still shaking as he stared at the expression of horror in her face, "Those are the nightmares you talked about..." she spoke with a soft voice at the beggining, "Don´t worry about that..." Abe tried to asure her that it was fine, "Those are the awful nightmares you told me about that time, Abraham!" she broke the silence of the room, their voices were too low to be heared until she spoke, "I´m used to those... don´t worry, I know how to deal with them-" without even noticing it, he was hugging him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face burried in a spot between his neck and shoulders, "I´m here..."

"Still surprised by it, Abe did nothing but to hig her back, kissing her head, in response to that, she hugged him harder "You are always there when I have any nightmare, I should do the same for you..." her voice soft, soothing, to him, she was an angel who had appeared at the right moment, "My princess..." silence, no words were needed, only feelings, her feelings, his feelings, their feeling, nothing more, "Don´t you ever dare to think that you don´t deserve my attention, you do, do you get it, Abraham? you do, and I´m here for you, just like you are always here for me..." Abe felt her lips pressed againts his skin, snd he was soon to join her, lifting her face up, and kissing her on the lips, the feeling of her lips againts him feel like it burned him, and to her it felt cold, maybe a little bit too cold, but it didn´t matter, it didn´t matter to them, wheter it hurted them or not, no one comlained, instead, they craved for more, more and more until they were fell asleep once again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s be honest, anyone who spends a whole year on a cell not being able to even the the sunlight would definitely go crazy...


	6. New beggining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally move out and oh boy, we all know how the neighboors reacted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing buildings and houses so yeah... Also, some swearing! (not really that much, I have to keep it down...)

Everyone said their goodbyes and got into the plane, leaving something that they been doing for years, leaving a place they called home, but that was the plan, his plan, the one made by the big red himself and that somehow he managed to convince everyone to follow on that day, now with the twins being born and a little older, it was time, what really matters is what happened before...

Nuala finds herself visiting her brother, she was going away and leaving him locked down in a cell, part of her felt guilty, so she couldn´t help but to pay him a little visit, hoping that it could calm herself down before leaving, "Brother..." her words echoing on the room, breaking the silence, the once proud prince did nothing but to look at her, not a words, just hate on his eyes, "Is time, I have to go..." her voice shy, "I brought you something..." she slides a small package trought the bars of his cell, small enough to go trought such small space, "I know it may not be much, but I went for your clothes, yours seem to be dirty..." it was true indeed, his appearance was... something... the best way to describe it is to say he looked defeated, no single soul had ever thought about seeing his highness prince Nuada in such state, yet, he kept that feeling of power, danger, he may be defeated but he hasn´t give up yet..."I also got you some food, I doubt you like what they gave you, even though I made sure you were well fed..." Nuala put a small basket next to the bars of his cell, bread and fruit, even wine, not something a prisioner would normally get, "You are being nice with me, sister, why? you have show yourself as quite agressive towards me for about a year..." his condesendant tone was a perfect companion to his grin, his eyes piercing trought the darkness of the room, "This is all I can get you, but I´ll find a way to make sure they treat you properly, my safety is on their hands, they hurt you, they hurt me... that should be enough..." she ignored him, not really knowing what to respond.

"Congratulations..." that surprised her, but kept ignoring him, "I´ll let you know about everything that happends, I even let you see what I´ll see when we get there, it may not be as good as going outside by yourself but is the best I can do for the moment..." Nuala let out a small sigh and looked at her brother one more time, slowly spening the package with his clothes, looking surprised, in a good way... "I said congratulations, congratulations for getting engaged, dear sister..." she never thought those words would came out of his mouth, "Excuse me?" her eyes looking at him in disbelief, "I know you love him dearly, and I hope the best for you..." she knew there was something odd, saying that, **him** saying that! he had a plan, of course he had... "Can´t I wish the best to my beloved sister and her future husband, I´m sure Abraham would appreciate this more than you..." _I can´t believe you are falling for this_ , a thought he managed to hide from her, the plan was simple, being nice enough so he could be free, become king and find a way to take revenge, the golden army wasn´t an option, not anymore, but he´ll find a way.

"I´ll tell him then..." and with that she leaved the room, but before that she stood in front of his cell, with a little smile, hope and disbelief on it, mixed with a little fear, "I have to say goodbye, but we will sea eachother soon, for now, farewell, Nuada..." and she left, leaving him alone once again, nt being aware of what he had in mind, and him not knowing she didn´t fully believe him...

* * *

Planes were something weird to Nuala, but is not like she´ll be traveling that much, and she could do her best to ignore it, after all, she knew they´ll soon be on their new home, still scorted by the bureau until they get to the place itself, Abe was right next to her, holding her hand everytime she felt uneasy about something, reading something together to make her forget about the flight.

"Only a few more hours..."

"I hope they feel like minutes..."

"They´ll do, trust me."

"My brother congratulated us, I don´t know what to tink about it..."

"You said he was getting nicer, maybe he is finally changing."

"I hope so..."

"We´ll keep and eye on that, but I know you are making progrese..."

"Thanks, I needed to heat that..."

"And is true, I fully believe you are changing him for the better..."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Ireland, Bray, on a small neighborhood, a two stories house, the wait paint already peeling off, the roof clearly needed to be fixed, the windows looked a little foggy, but in a good state, and the door only needed another coat of brown paint, even with all of that, it was cozy, and it wasn´t small, it wasn´t big but it had enough space, three bedrooms, not big but the right size to feel comfortable, a bathroom up and donwstairs, a nice little kitchen and dinning area and enough space for a cozy living area, granted, they brought with them all the forniture they were allowed to take, along with personal belongins, just the necessary, the rest was just the basic that every house for sale has, everyone hoped that the neighboors didn´t make a fuss about it, but only hoping it wasn´t enough.

"Finally here..." Nuala´s heart pounding with excitement, her voice soft, like she was taling to herself, Abe just looked at her, her beautiful face covered in such wonder, the wind blowing on her hair, "A new beggining, indeed..." he holded her hand and softly kissed it, her smile only getting bigger, "Oi! Blue, come here and give us a hand, would ya?" from the other side of the road, Johan and Hellboy were getting everything inside of the house, mostly Hellboy, Johan helping with the smaller stuff, "I´ll be there in a minute, Red!" and with that, he kissed Nuala´s cheek and rushed down to help them, only with the fragile objects that couldn´t be trusted to Red, Liz carrying both of her children, speaking in a funny voice as the little ones observed their new home, "This is your home, you are going to grow up here with mommy and daddy, along with your auntie and uncles..." Nuala laughted a little bit, at least to herself, something so soft it was hard to hear, "auntie" sometimes she forgot that they already saw her like family, and the way the twins looked at the house was so pure and innocent that it filled her heart with joy.

"What the hell are those things?" an old man came out of his house, yelling at the moment he saw them, "Mind your bussiness you piece of-" Liz staring at him while carrying the twins stoped him for his usual reaction, "-Crap!" the old man got everyone out of their house, people staring and pointing, "Mommy, those are the guys that one show!" the little boy seemed to know about the infamous time they were seeing in public, "Don´t look at them sweatie..." the lady got in front of his soon with a nerveous look on her face, "Get the fuck out of my neighborhood you freaks!" at this point they were used to being treated like that, "There are children present, good sir." Johan added in response to the old man´s yelling, his voice clearly showed how annoyed he was, "Let´s just do this as quick as possible..." Abe tried to work a little bit faster to avoid any sort of confrontation, Nuala just standing there, speechless, Liz glaring at them, if looks could kill she would be charged with mass murder, the twins being too young to understand what was going on. 

* * *

 

"I´m so sorry for that..." the same lady who was in front of her son a while ago was standing on the porch, talking with Liz as the rest kept organizing and unpacking everything, the whole neighborhood watching from their houses, "Is ok, we are used to it..." the lady seemed nerveous and uncomfortable, "My name is Liz, by the way, the big red ape playing with our children is Hellboy, the kids are Trevor and Rebbeca, I promise you wont notice we are here..." the lady stared at them, besides the horns and red skin, they seemed to resemble their mother a lot, hair, eyes and facial features, "The fish guy on the garden is Abe, the elf next to him is Nuala, those two are engaged, the other one is Johan, you won´t be seeing him that often..." a whole family, with tons of cats included, "My name is Elise O'Lyne, next door neighboor, I can help with the twins, I got some experience, I have four children!" she smiled trying to sound less nerveous, "I´m not sure about that, they can set stuff on fire..." and with that, she scared her off.

* * *

"Can you see it brother?"

"Yes, I can..."

"The sunset is beautiful..."

"Indeed..."

"You are tired, go to sleep..."

"It was nice to see something else..."

"Go to sleep..."

"Fine..."

Nuala had been sitting on the garden for a while, her skirt covering her feet, the wind blowing on her face and sunset reflecting on her eyes, "I made some hot chocolate for you, you been enjoying it lately..." Abe gave her the cup and sat next to her, kissing her head on the process, "Isn´t it gorgeous?" he was looking at her more than the place itself, "Yes, it is..." the way the sun reflected on her golden eyes was mesmerizing, the smile on her face was simply wonderful, so serene and filled with joy, his princess, his beloved princess, his sunshine, "Just a month..." it was hard to believe they only had to wait one more month and they could finally be together, at least, officially together, they already felt like a married couple.

"Abraham?" she asked, grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, my princess?" Abe landed a kiss on her forehead.

"We talked about it, didn´t we?" her eyes gleaming with curiosity,

"About what, my dear?" he tilted his head in confussion.

"Children..." that word surely shocked him.

"We mentioned it..." he wasn´t sure how to react.

"Maybe, when we finally get married..." the idea of making a family made her happy, he could feel that, like seeing her face wasn´t enough to tell it did.

"I... wouldn´t mind trying..." it also made him happy, but something like that wasn´t a simple choice.

"Is that a yes?" she playfully asked.

"I guess so..." a small hint of nerveousness on his voice.

"How would our children look like?" it was funny to think about it. "Maybe they would have your skin..."

"Maybe yours..." he prefered to think that their children could be like her, "But I must admit it would be nice if they had gills..."

Nuala found that funny, "And maybe your eyes." she kept looking at them, lost on his eyes, just like he is on hers, "Fathomless eyes just like yours."

"Or beautiful golden eyes, like yours, my darling."

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"And maybe your ears."

"Ears and gills? I wonder how that would be..."

"Probably easier that having none, maybe your nose, I like how it looks when you laught..."

"Or yours... I find it cute..."

"I hope they got your smile..."

"Or maybe the one you can´t make."

"I doubt that..."

"It doesn´t matter, we´ll love our children no matter what..."

"Of course we´ll do..."

"Isn´t it amazing? how everything had ended up like this..."

"Indeed, but it hasn´t ended, is just starting..."

"You are right, a new beggining, for everyone, for us..."

"Yes, indeed, my love, a new beggining for us..."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? fluff? at the end? oh my, so unexpected (obviously sarcasm...)


	7. Things to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fluff, yeah, short one with just fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when school is killing you and you are so tired you literally fell asleep the moment you get home and can barely write *laughts like a maniac* well, back to the fanfic!

It was extremely rare to have the house for themselves, normally if Liz and Hellboy go out they would bring the twins with them, if not, everyone took care of them and the chances of Johan even getting out of the house were incredibly small, but that wasn´t so bad, after all, they were a family and taking care of the two little babies was something everyone enjoyed even when they acted like little gremlims, besides, it would never be the two of them because the cats are practically anywhere, but that didn´t matter, sometimes just locking themselves on their room was enough.

"Hello there, little one..." Nuala stroked the cat´s fur, the little fluffy thing had made it´s way to her (their) room trought the window, it did nothing but purr and lay down on the bed, "Just three weeks..." murmuring that to herself made her smile, time was going fast, faster than what she could imagine but at the same time it felt like an eternity, "I wonder how father would have felt about this..." it wasn´t weird that she once in a while thought about her father, the memory of his death carved on her mind, something that she could never forgive, yet, she was trying to change him, day by day, trying to convince her brother, something that normally had her quite stressed, but it wasn´t time for that, she didn´t want to feel miserable, not when her special day was so close.

She slowly got out of the bed, trying not to scare the cat, then looked into a box he hid under tit while Abe wasn´t looking, inside of it was her dress, the one she got at the troll market, she didn´t want to ruin it, so she only got a small glimpse at it, already knowing what she had bought, a white sleevless dress with a white coat that went on top of it, a white opaque veil and another (white, of course) corset, everything whit gold enbroidment, with also a golden belt, in the words of Kate, who was with her due to Liz´s plan ,which she still thought was a little over the top, _"Now that´s a royal wedding dress if I have ever seen one!"_ it was fun to meet her, she must admit.

"May I come in?" she heard a knock on the door, and of course it was him, not only his voice, but she also felt him coming upstair, "Yes, you may, my love..." her voice chiming with a playful tone, she quickly hid the box on the same spot it was before, "How was it?" she asked, "Well, I´m not complitely sure how to feel about the outcome..." they couldn´t stay unemployed, everyone had been trying to get some job, Abe particulary having trouble to decide about anything, ending up in the education brand thanks to a few jokes that everyone made everytime he tried to teach something to the twins, "I originally intented to get a job as a kindergarden teacher, I supposed it would be easier..." he sat down on the bed "But they said I might be a little... overqualified... shocking, since I don´t have any level of former education..." Nuala sat next to him, holding his hand and looking at him like she was ready for some bad news "I´m sure you´ll find something soon..." him tilting his head in confusion was unexpected, "Well, I did get a job as a teacher... highschool, with the youngest class..." and that´s what he meant by overqualified, "Oh my, congratulations!" Nuala didn´t doubt on hugging him, even tought Abe didn´t expected that he was fine with having something to do that would help, even tought he expected a younger class that could be less... judgmental about what he is, "Well, any job is better than nothing, yet, I rather deal with monsters rather than raging teenagers." that made her laught, "A good practice for parenting." she hasn´t forget about what they talked about that day, "Indeed" and with that he kissed her cheeks while hugging her and accidentaly scaring the cat on the process.

* * *

"What do you think I could do?" she asked while lying in bed, not ready to fall asleep yet, "Well... What would you want to do?" he didn´t know how to answer that, talking a little before sleeping is something they always do, even if it´s through their bond and not actually saying a word, "I would like to teach peple about my kingdom, about my kind, we been forgotten and is such a shame..." her eyes reflecting the sadness she felt at the moment, Abe stroked her head, slowly moving towards her cheek and then her jaw, making her smile, closing her eyes just to feel his hand, "Maybe I could tell the neighboors children about it, they seem interested on us, and they keep asking me about my appearance, mostly about the scar..." she laught, normally that would be quite offensive but the innocence on those children was a good enough justification for her, "Maybe you could tell them stories, I guess some of the neighboors would be interested on you teaching them gaelic and such..." and that was good enough for her "I guess I´ll try, sounds interesting." 

It was raining, the sound was calming and the weather was nice, it was cold, indeed, but nice, the bedsheets were warm enough, and Abe´s skin being cold felt nice, "Three weeks..." she yawned as she said that, both of them hugging, no distance between them, "I still can´t believe it´s so close..." to Abe, everything felt almost as a dream, "So many things to plan and so little time..." she giggles, stroking his back, mesmerized by the feeling of his backfin, her hand getting closer to his neck, trying to be careful with his gills, Abe did the same, except that he started to stroke her head, stoping at her back, "So many things to do..." his voice soft, calming, thoughts of love and tenderness coming back and fowards on their minds.

"Aren´t you tired?" Nuala was unable to open her eyes, resting her head on his chest, her warm breath againts his cold skin, "A little, but I´m fine, don´t wait for me to fall asleep..." he hid his face netween her neck and hair, kissing a spot there, making her smile, even giggle, "So many things to do... I´m... excided." her voice soft yet silvery, soon she fell asleep, "So am I, my princess..." he kissed her forehead, soon joining her.

They fell asleep on eachother´s arms with the calming sound of the rain as a lullaby, their bodies tangled under the bedsheets, waking up until the faint rays of sun started to tickle their faces.

"Goodmorning my princess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to write more but I´m freaking tired...


	8. Tell us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest I had some teachers who remind me of Abe in a way or another so... Yeah... besides, we all know every class has to make every teacher talk about anything but the actual lecture so yeah... And Nuada still angry because his siter is marrying a fish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just went to a random irish name generator because I´m lazy... and I don´t know how it is on other countried but here most of our teachers call us by our names and there´s this one guy who calls us by our last name and that sound so freaking formal, I can totally see Abe doing that...

"You are thrilled, aren´t you, dear sister?" once in a while he would talk to her, it was harder due to the distance but of course, the connection they were born with was enough to make it possible, "Why wouldn´t I, brother?" she was paying more attention to the little children sleeping on a crib right next to her, once in a while Nuala would look after the twins when their parents were too busy, "So am I, you can´t even imagine how much I wish to get out of this filthy hole..." she could feel how tired he was, "And you will, soon, for a few days at much..." she tried to avoid the topic, she wanted to change his mind and for most of the time she has felt more than confident with it but lately it has been the opposite, "What is wrong, sister?" there it was, that tone, that awful condescending tone she hated to much, "Nothing, I´m just... distracted..." she looked back at the little twins, covering with them with a blanket they had thrown away on their sleep, "I´m still... intrigued... by those children..." he only knew Liz was pregnant because he saw her a few times, then he knew about the twins because he saw it through his sister´s eyes, intrigued may not be the most appropiate word but he couldn´t think of anything that sounded better, "Are you seeing pararels, brother?" he laughts like it was some sort of joke, a sad attempt of a joke, to his perspective, "You are also interested in them... on children in general, you have spended many hours of your day around the little humans that live close to you, even teaching them about us..." Nuala didn´t know what to say, was it bad that she tried to teach them about their culture? "You act quite... motherly around them, dear sister..." then it struck him, "Oh my... Nuala, don´t tell me you... By the gods..." she had to tell him soon or late, and even if she didn´t he would feel it, even if is nothing but a plan, it´s something that is supposed to happend, "Breed with... th- him?" and there he goes again, "I do not appreciate that term..." _breed_ , ** _breed_** , like he was some sort of abomination, to Nuada, Abe was indeed an abomination, but to her, he wasn´t and he would never be, "He is my partner, my fiance, my future husband, however wou want to call him, so I suggest you have a little bit more of respect towards him and our child, our future child, who would not only have the blood of our kind, that child would also be your family, brother." they already talked about it multiple times and both Abe and Nuala agreed on trying at some point, of course she was already thinking about it and hearing her brother talk about that little being who isn´t even there in such manner was infuriating, "It wasn´t my intention, sister... I apologize..." he tried to hide it, his dissgust, "Now that´s better, Nuada.."

* * *

"Mr. Madigan, please stop talking unless it has something to do with the class..." Abe still hasn´t getting complitely used to his new job, but he is getting the hang of it, at firts all of his students wouldn´t stop making questions about his appearance, some being nicer than others, "I wasn´t talking!" Aidan Madigan, the loud one who gave everyone a headache, "I could hear you from here and you are on the back row..." he was getting used to it, and sometimes it was funny, "Can I make a question?" a girl on the front, Sara row raised her hand, "Yes, you may, ms. O´Malone..." he was expecting her to ask something about his personal life, she barely asked about the class, "You really live with a demon?" of course she was going to ask that... "You already saw him multiple times, ms. O´Malone, we live in the same neighborhood..." it was supposed to be a class about classic gothic literature, yet, it felt more like an interrogatory, "And the girl, the one who can set stuff on fire..." there they go, asking stuff out of the blue, "Yes, mr. O'Cahan, she is human..." and they didn´t stop, "What about the twins?" not even the little ones where safe, "Half human, yes, they are also pyrokinetic and no, I´m not giving further information, ms. Owens..." another question, "Is that other guy german?" not even poor Johann was safe, "Yes, he is, but the rest is part of his private life, which I´m not sharing..." and the final question, "Is the blonde lady your girlfriend?" he knew it, he knew he shouldn´t have let her walk with him around the school, his students were experts on spying people, what was he thinking? "She is my fiancé..."

And with that, the whole classroom started to scream, "Please be quiet..." why did he even said that, he wasn´t embarrased, of course, he loves Nuala, but at the same time he isn´t too keen on getting that amount of attention, "When is the wedding?" they didn´t know when to stop, did they? "In two weeks..." more screaming, "Can we-" that was enough, "No, ms. Neylan... we don´t have that many space for so many guest..." Abe did his best to not sound annoyed, "Can you at least tell us something about her?" curious people, indeed, "You won´t stop until I answer, won´t you?" the whole class nodded, so he began speaking.

"Where do I start..." Abe put the book he was holding on his desk and sat down, "Her name is Nuala, she is..." he had to think about a way do describe her without making the class scream louder, "Well, for starters, she is an elf, from an ancient kingdom, which still excist, by the way, she is... the princess, now, I habe no plans of getting involved in that, in case you are curious, if something both of us decided..." the whole class payed more attention to him at that moment than what they did on a normal lecture, Abe didn´t know if he should be offended by that... "We... been together for a year and a few months, I met her on my former job..." and again, someone interrumped him, "The one you told us about?" of course they would ask about the B.P.R.D once they heard the rumors, "Yes, that one, long story short, her brother did something... something that we couldn´t let him get away with, she was on our side and you can already guess the rest of the story... Now, back to the lecture..." 

Everyone wanted to hear more, but they couldn´t get more from him, for the rest of the class, he couldn´t stop thinking about her, her beautiful eyes gliming with the sun, her gorgeous warm smile, her pretty ivory skin, her kindness, the way she made him feel almost... human, or at least not like some sort of strange being that shouldn´t exist...

* * *

"Did they really asked about me?" she found it funny, "About everyone, but the were more interested on you..." Abe´s voice was a little muffled due to the sound of the water, Nuala was sitting outside the bathroom waiting for him to come out of the shower, "I must say I´m more than interested on knowing your students!" he had talked about them before, "I´m not sure if it would be a good idea, they are quite... curious..." she laughts, "What did you tell them?" he came out of the shower just when she asked, already fully dresses up, or at least, wearing his pants, the thing he wore the most, "How we met and that we are getting married, I´m not sure how they would have reacted if I ever told them how gorgeous and kind you are..." he kissed her cheek and helped her to stand up, "Reading on the garden, perhaps?" they kept that tradition, "I´m complitely fine with any place as long as you are there..." 

* * *

" _The Stange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , an interesting title..." her hands opened the book, "And an interesting book..." He sat next to Nuala, on the stairs that lead into the garden, she got closer to him and both of them started to read.

"I´m certainly intrigued..." her head resting on his shoulder, his on her head, holding hands as always, "So am I..." he kissed her hand and turned the page, "Have you read this before?" Nuala brushed away her hair from her face, sitting in a more comfortable position againts him, "I have, but it doesn´t make it less interesting..." his arm wrapped around her waist, her legs on his lap, "That´s the magic of books isn´t it?" she leaned closer to land a kiss on his cheek, "It truly is." he replied the kiss with another one on her forehead.

Minutes later, the sun was starting to hide and there was a slight smell of rain, the wind was cold, making her go closer to him, "We better go to our room, I don´t want you to catch a cold..." Abe helped Nuala to stand up and went to their room, making sure to close the door to keep all the heat inside.

"Abraham?"

"Yes?"

"Can you believe it?"

"Only two weeks."

"I can´t wait!"

"Neither do I."

"Is raining again..."

"I hope it doesn´t rain that day..."

"It would be nice if it did, at least when we get home..."

"Home... We´ll soon have to find somewhere else if we are planning on having a family..."

"There´s a house right next to this, is for sale..."

"Then I guess we should save for that..."

"But until then..." she kissed him, putting the book down, a smile growing on her face as she did so, "We have to stay here."

"I don´t mind that..." he kissed her back, the same smile on her lips, a small laught when it ended.

"We haven´t think of any name, I know it may be a little soon..." it would be a lie to say Nuala isn´t excited, but it was indeed a little soon, Abe didn´t mind, as he shared the same excitement as her, "Well, it is a little bit too soon, but I guess we could plan it" so they spended the next hour planning it, old celtic names to short common names for babies, meaningful names and the ones that just sounded pretty, none of them could even dicide, "We´ll figure it out when the time comes..." he landed a small kiss on her nose, those made her giggle, her laught, the one he loved and cherised the most, and that smile, the one that was stuck on his mind, he loved everything about her, and so did Nuala, the way he talked, his voice, the may he move, how he tilted his head with such curiosity, how he had treated her in such way, with such love, how he cared that much about her, almost like the heroes described on the books she read on her youth, the ones that described someone finding love, the ones that described something she never thought about until she met him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?"

"Excuse me?"

"You always told me how much you love me, but I don´t tell you how much I love you as often as I would like to..."

"My princess, there´s no need for that..."

"But I want to, I want to tell you how much I love your eyes, the patterns on your skin, the way you treat me, the way you make me smile, the way your skin feels againts mine, your fins, your gills..."

He didn´t know what to say.

"If I could ever find the words to express-" soon he was huggind her, "Nuala, please stop, I´m not-" she stopped him, kissing him, her hands holding his jaw, "Why don´t you leave me tell you how much I love you, why is that you hate yourself so much?" and his thoughts came to her mind, doubt, fear, guilt, disgust, all aimed at himself, "I don´t deserve you..." she looked at him confused, "Is not like that, you are not like that, Abraham, stop thinking you are worhtless because you aren´t..." he could swear Nuala was an angel, something divine, "I love you, Abraham, and I don´t want you to think less of yourself because of what you are..." her voice loud and clear, then his lips againts hers, the feeling of her smile, the way his arms were wrapped on her waist, almost carrying her, her hands wrapped on his neck, knees weekening, shivers down their backs.

"My princess, my beautiful, kind and amazing princess..."

"My Abraham, my handsome, caring and wonderful Abraham..."

"I love you..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair in the comics Abe has tons of issues and I´m pretty sure he would still have those in the movies...


	9. Wait for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week until the big day! a little bit from everyone´s perspective as the das go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, I couldn´t wait to write chapter 10 so here´s chapter 9, two chapters in a day!

"One week, just one week..." Nuala looked at the dress she has been hiding for a while, this time she actually got it out, Abe was at work so she didn´t have to worry on him seeing it, the rest however, were at home, but she didn´t worry about them, she trusted that if anyone saw her they wouldn´t spoil the surprise so naturally, Liz knocking on the door didn´t scare her, "Please don´t tell me you also got that song stuck on your head..." Nuala hadn´t notice she had been humming all the time, can´t smile without you, the song that has been stuck on her mind since the day she (accidentally or not) heard him sing, "Oh, I´m sorry, did I upset the twins?" she sheepeshly smiled, "Oh, no, no, Hellboy has them busy watching tv... that movie may be a little innapropiate but they don´t cry with it so I guess is fine as long as they can forget about it..." despite Liz being a little annoyed, Nuala couldn´t help but to let out a small laught, "Sorry, is just that..." she couldn´t stop laughting, "No problem, I know you guys want kids..." the laught stop, not because she found that commentary rude, but because neither her or Abe had told them about that plan, at least not that she knew, "Before you blame Blue, it was Johann, he overheard you and thought it was a good idea to tell us, you should have seen Red´s face..." both of them found that funny, but at the same time Nuala was a little offended by the fact that certain ectoplasmic entity had done that. 

"Can you tell me, how does it feel to be a mother?" she sat on her bed, expecting for Liz to say something and she didn´t know how to respond for a while, "Wich part?" she asked, still a little confused, "Everything..." she grabbed the chair next to the bookcase and sat down, "Well, firts of all, pregnancy: you would probably take a while to notice unless your... you know.. never comes late, if not, then you would definitely not know from the beggining, I guess Abe could tell you, if you don´t feel it before he does... second..." she tried to find a way to explain it the shortest way possible, "Well, you would get lots of pain in your back and toes, hormones would go crazy, you will need to pee more often, sleeping would be harder and the craving... oh my, the craving, I just hope you don´t ask for rotten eggs..." an habit of Abe that Nuala couldn´t fully comprehend but didn´t mind anyway, as long as he brushed his teeth after that, "Going into labor... you already know how it is, you saw me that time, everything hurts and you have to get a while baby out of that part, sound awful but is worth it once you see the little one, the rest... you can already see it, a mother loves her children even when they get on her nerves..." she must admitt the little demons got on her nerves a lot, they are their father´s children after all, but she love them anyway, "That is..." it was helpful but confusing, "A lot? I know, but you´ll get it once it happens." she standed up and put the chair back on it´s original place, "Thanks." Nuala replied before Liz let the room, "No problem, if there´s something that fish had taught me is that we freaks got out backs, no offence though..." and with that she left.

* * *

 

"Hey!" the gurds voice was croaky and sort of intimidating, but not to him, "I said hey! pay more attention you royal bastard!" the look on Nuada´s eyes screamed murder, but he had to act like he didn´t want to tear them apart and uses their bodies to feed some sort of beast, "Your sister told us her plan, you better get ready, we are getting you there in a few days..." he tossed a box at him, "She told us to give you that..." and he left, mumbling some sort of insult, inside of the box was a letter.

_Dear brother._

_By this point I´ll be on Ireland, if everything goes acording to the plan, which I probably told you if you are reading this._

_I managed to get more of your clothes back, I just... didn´t want to tell you before, take it as a surprise, this way you can have something else to wear and something nice for my wedding, just behave when you are there, I´m asking you, no, I´m ordering you to put your pride and hate away just for one day, maybe not for them but at least for me, if you claim you care that much about me, you would understand why I want you on your best behavior._

_Your dear sister, Nuala._

"Of course I´ll be on my best behaviour, sister..." Nuada chuckled, everthing was going just like he planned, but it was too soon, just a few months more, at least that was what he expected, being more than confident on his plan, "It´ll be lovely to get some fresh air..."

* * *

"Oi! Blue!" what was he doing there? as far as Abe knew, Hellboy should be home taking care of his children, yet there he was at the entrance of the school specifically calling him, "Red, why are you here? did something happend?" he tried to see all the possible scenarios, yet he had no clue of what was going on, "Liz told me that I could do whatever I want, the kids are watching some weird old movie..." he still had no clue, "You are getting married soon so why don´t we go to a bar and get drunk?" again with the ancohol, "Hellboy, I´m not drinking again, you know what happened last time..." like he cared, "So? his royal assness isn´t here, is he?" he had a point, "No, I´m not doing that..." Abe quickly started to walk away, going home, at least he thought, "No, you are comming with us?" he grabbed him by the shirt as a way to stop him, "Us?" who else was there, "Johann´s comming, you too can talk about your crap while I get as many shots of vodka as I can..." how did he even got Johann involved in that was a mistery to Abe, and indeed, he was there, waiting for the two of them.

"Congratulations on your wedding." he still didn´t know what Johann was doing there, but it would be stupid to ask the drunk red ape sitting next to him, "Thanks, but it hasn´t happend yet..." Abe tried to avoid Hellboy´s attempts on getting him drunk, but in all fairness, he managed to make him drink at least one small sip of beer, if managed means literally forcing him, "It doesn´t matter, you two make a lovely couple!" the accent on Johann´s voice perfectly fitted with that sentence, normally people would stare at them, specially if someone raised their voice, luckily enough, everyone was too drunk to notice, "Thanks Johann, but I must ask... How did Hellboy get you involved into this?" he tried to get some answers, "He didn´t ask, I wanted to come here, take it as a way of celebrating your last days without being married!" so that´s why their forced him to come with them, "Johann, you know I´m not interested in that kins of... activities..." at this point the poor icthyo sapien didn´t know what to expect, "Oh, no, I know that, Hellboy planned something else but we are not going anywhere else, just the bar." at least he got that, "We are going to-" he was too drunk to continue the sentence, "Red, no, Liz is going to kill you if you don´t go back home, she is probably going to try it due to the state you are in..." the rest was something he couldn´t understand, thanks alcohol.

* * *

Back in the B.P.R.D, Kate had managed to convince everyone to let Myers go back to the U.S, "I´m so excited! I can´t wait for the royal wedding!" of course they wouldn´t foget about him, "I wouldn´t call it a royal wedding, I´m sure only the princess and her brother are the only royalty there so..." Kate was also thrilled for the wedding, but less than Myers, "I don´´t care, Manning said we are scorting the murderous elf prince guy so at least we are not paying for plane tickets..." he wasn´t too happy about that part, but what else could he do? "Now that´s being optimistic..." Kate herself was more used to dangerous and stupid plans, but knowing what Nuada had done, she was a little worried.

"Who else is comming?" he looked at the documents they were previously given, "You know, other friends and agents who had worked with us, I´m guessing Abe had something to do with that..." she already knew them, Myers still tried to find the names between the various pieces of paper, "Not so many people, Im guessing..." they already said it was a small wedding, "No, just the ones who are close with the groom." she kept wondering how the rest would react, "I wish I can get a chance to know her better, tought..."

* * *

 

"Soon, my love..." Nuala was already on their bed, looking at her ring, playing with it, she got used to it a while ago, so used to it she didn´t notice she was wearing it until now, "Soon..." he got under the sheets, gently leaning closer to her and landing a kiss on her eyelids, "I can´t wait..." she giggles, playing with all all the sheets, "We just have to wait for it." he hugged her, kissing her neck, making her giggle once more, "It feels like a dream..." her hands stroking the fin on Abe´s back, "If it is a dream I don´t want to wake up..." he brushed away a strand of hair on her face, kissing her on the lips as a way of saying goodnight, there was something special about it, something they couldn´t place, is not like the rest of kisses weren´t special, but this time it felt like her smile wasn´t the only one there, but then again, just because he can move his mouth doesn´t mean he can smile, "I guess is just like you said, my dear, we just have to wait for it..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m fangirling ya´ll, like, they couldn´t have their happy ending but they are having it in this one, and no, this ain´t finishing on chapter 10! and I based Liz´s explanation of pregnancy in what my mother has told me so yeah...  
> Also, I know comic Abe has no problem with drinking and he even smokes but this is movie Abe so yeah... I love all versions of Abe, don´t get me wrong, he´s a wonderful fish but still, gotta keep it like the movies... I´m still putting some headcanons I have about that fishy...


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, they couldn´t be happy together in the movie but this is a fanfic so yeah...

The big day, their special day, finally here, of course, for the sake of keeping the tradition, everyone had made their best to keep them away from eachother before the big moment, so far, they had done a good job. Everything was ready, the guest already arrived, even certain elf prince who is there just because his sister asked for him to be invited, in all reality, everyone wanted to punch him and such but nobody did because who would want to hurt her, specially on her special day, but of course, thath didn´t stop them for threatening him.

The place was beautiful, close to a lake, an small building that was most likely a house years before being turned into a wedding venue, most of the ceremony was going to be outdoors, both the groom and the bride on separate rooms, "Ready?" Nuala looked at herself on the mirror, her white dress on, the golden embroidments on the coat gliming, faint blue details on her corset that were easier to notice on a brighter room, golden details all over it, "Yes..." she looked back at Liz who she had chose as maid of honor, a big smile filled with excitement on her face.

"Here comes the bride..." someone between the guest said, everyone had gone silent as she walked towards the altar, the long skirt of her dress making her look almost ethereal, Abe couldn´t stop looking at her, he felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest, even for someone as expressionless as him, everyone could tell how happy he was, it would be a lie to say that Nuala´s case was different, specially since is the firts time she actually sees him on a suit, complitely black, except for the white shirth, of course, and as a nice detail, a blue waistcoat and a small golden pin that looked like some sort of celtic symbol, it didn´t drag to much attention but it was something she would notice, even if she never had seem him wearing something like that before, it felt like something fitting for him,  "This is where our choices had lead you, sister..." Nuada had to admit he wanted to stand up and end it all, but that would be ruining everything he has been planning for more than a year, all he could do is just watch, "You look beautiful." he whispered as they holded hands, "You look amazing, my dear." she answered in the same soft voice.

The ceremony started, they had found someone who was willing to get them married, an old man who was familiar with celtic traditions, he started with the usual, then moving to the handfasting, another celtic tradition, and it was time to eschange vows.

"My dear princess, words cannot express how much I love you and there isn´t enough words to do so, you came to my life like an angel, an ethereal being, someone too perfect for this world, with such a kind heart, such a beautiful smile and I have loved you since the day we meet, I can´t promise you gold, jewels, or anything like that, but I can promise to love you, respect you and to be by your side for the rest of my days and even after that, I love you."

"My dear Abraham, I do not wish for gold and jewels, as being with you is enough for me, you showed me the life I thought I could never had, and all I wish is for you to be by my side, as long as I can stare at those fathomless eyes of yours, as long as I can feel the kindness of your heart, as long as we can be together, as long as you can be near me, I promise to love you for all eternity, my dear, I love you."

Her smile wider and wider, a few tears of happiness scaping from her eyes, his heart beating faster and faster, same for his gills, just a little bit more, just a little bit more and it woud be done.

 _You cannot possess me for I belong to myself._  
_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give._  
_You cannot command me, for I am a free person._  
_But I shall serve you in those ways you require,_  
_And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._  
_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,_  
_And the eyes into which I smile in the morning._  
_I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup._  
_I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care._  
_I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine._  
_I shall not slander you, nor you me._  
_I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in_  
_Private and tell no strangers our grievances._  
_This is my wedding vow to you_  
_This is the marriage of equals._

Just a few more words, and it´ll be done.

 _Do you, Abraham, take Nuala to be your wife,_  
_To be her constant friend,_  
_her partner in life, and her true love?_  
_To love her without reservation,_  
_honor and respect her,_  
_protect her from harm,_  
_comfort her in times of distress,_  
_and to grow with her in mind and spirit?_

"Yes, I do."  
  
_Do you, Nuala, take Abraham to be your husband,_  
_To be his constant friend,_  
_his partner in life, and his true love?_  
_To love him without reservation,_  
_honor and respect him,_  
_protect him from harm,_  
_comfort him in times of distress,_  
_and to grow with him in mind and spirit?_

"I do."

And with that, it was done, husband and wife, that kiss felt more special than the others, tears of joy rolling down her face, a big smile on her lips, his hands around her waits, hers on his face, no distance between them, shivers down their spines, feelings of tenderness rushing into eachtoher´s minds.

The rest of the wedding was beautiful, everyone congratulating them, drinking, some more drunk than others, a few of them not even drinking, celebrating, the usual traditions for any wedding, and they kept going until it was dark.

* * *

 

"What a beautiful wedding..." his voice sarcastic, speaking to himself, "At least I got out of that place... for now..." Nuada had to admit he felt the urge to vomit more than one time during the ceremony, "Him, him, that thing, him, sister, why?" he still couldn´t comprehend how his siter could fell in love with someone like Abe, "And now what?" just even thinking about it gave him chills, the urge to vomit was back, "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

The wedding was over, everyone came back to their houses, or wherever they were staying, the newlywed couple couldn´t stop laugthing, at least on Nuala´s case, and naturally, they couldn´t get away from eachother, going upstair to their room, trying to make as little noise as possible, Abe had to carry her to their room, softly humming Can´t smile without you, the wedding was way more beautiful than what they expected, and their firts night as husband and wife did not dissapoint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not describing the last part... You know I had to mention something like that, I made a condom joke on the last fanfic, at this point everyone should know what I´m talking about, besides... Nuada´s reaction to that is something this fandom has been wondering for years so yeah... He´s probably somewhere looking highly disturbed, cursing and wanting to kill certain fish guy...


	11. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I´m tired and my brain hasn´t been able to work properly for the whole day...

It was early, too early, considering what had just happened they should probably be sleeping for a good portion of the day, but it wasn´t the case, not for Abe, at least. All he needed was a quick shower, just some water on his gills and he could go back to bed, so he did his best to make as little noise as possible and went to the shower, just a few minutes, how early it was? judging by the small glimpse he had at the window of ~~his~~ , their room, she sun hasn´t even come out yet, but it clearly was another day, rain, it had been raining for a while, not that it bothered him, the sound itself was soothing for him, let alone being under it, but he couldn´t do that, not that he wanted to, not at that moment, "At least it didn´t rain on the ceremony..." he thought to himself as he went outside of the bathroom and back to their room, just to find Nuala calmly sleeping over her belly, hugging the pillow, her hair gently covering her face, the blankets covering her graceful figure. 

Abe just went back to bed, trying to not wake her up, just looking at her, his princess, his wife, **wife** , something he still couldn´t believe, his heart filled with happiness, the happines the couldn´t physically show but both of them knew was there, tucking her under the blankets to protect her from the cold, landing a gentle kiss on her cheek, which even on her sleep, made her giggle.

"Went for some water, my love?" she woke up and turned back to look at him, "Sorry for waking you up..." his voice in an apologetic tone, "No, it´s fine, I´m fine..." she grabbed his hand, smiling with such tenderness that was impossible to describe with only words, "Let´s go back to sleep, shall we?" Nuala pulled him closer, briefly kissing him before giving her husband a hug.

Soon they found themselves tucked under the blankets, Nuala resting the upper part of her body on top of his, her arms wrapped on his shoulders, one of his arms around her waist, the other on her shoulder, his head resting close to hers, both trying to go back to sleep, the hand around her waist lingering towards her abdomen, feeling the scar that she got that one fateful day, the momories coming back to his mind, "It was stupid, I know..." why did she said that? "No, my princess, no... I mean, I... do not support that decision but... Mine wasn´t any better..." there they go again, "We were both stupid...." she laughts, at that point was pointless to feel upset about something like that, "Just look were those decisions got us..." it was funny by that point, at least for them, maybe it was because of the moment, but it was funny for them.

"You are smiling..." what? smiling, "Excuse me..." he was confused, really confused, "You are smiling, Abraham." the joy on her voice made clear that she was serious, smile? he couldn´t smile, even if he wanted to, it was physically impossible for him, "I can´t, I can´t do that..." yet, she was so sure about it, "Then wat is the expression on your face?" there was something, not an actual smile, but something, Abe hadn´t realized it before, and even someone like him couldn´t be truly expressionless, there had to be something, in his case, it was neither his voice or eyes, if everyone ignored the way he moved, yet, there was something rare, not a full smile, but his mouth curved into something similar to one, something that would be hard to notice but not for her, "Is not an actual smile..." he tried to explain to the excited Nuala who was convince it was one, "It is, to me..." she kept staring at him, joy and disbelief on her eyes, "Is a lovely smile..." she reasured him, "Not as lovely as yours..." he replied, kissing her in the way he know would make her giggle, their bodies tangled between eachother, kicking the bedsheets and moving the pillows whenever they felt those were and obstacle.

"There it is again!" more laughter.

"And there´s the lovely smile I talked about..." he kissed her again.

"Why won´t you aceppt it?"  she tried to not laught harder in order to not wake up the rest.

"Because yours is simply beautiful." it looked like they were playing, leaving a mess all over the bed.

"Stop, you are making me blush." her cheeks red with faint hints of gold.

"Blush even harder?" not an usual comment from him, but due to the nature of the situation, it was appropiate.

"Aren´t we supposed to be sleeping?" that was the original plan.

Before answering, he kissed her one more time, this one a little longer than the other, keeping the blush on her cheeks for a little bit more, the sweet, tender smile he will always love appearing on her lips as they kissed, a faint gasp scaping from her mouth.

"Shall we go back to sleep, my princess?" 

"Of course, my love."

Is safe to say it didn´t end up there, and when they finally got some rest and woke up, their hearts were filled with joy, love, feelings that can´t be expressed with words, thougts that couldn´t never be said out loud as they were something that only belonged between the two of them, hopes and dreams for their future as husband and wife, just like the plan they have made a while back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any part doesn´t make sense, seriously, I been awake since 3 a.m, is late and I barely slept last night... or week... weeks... I need help... And it was raining when I was writing this so yeah...


	12. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuada being salty as always and something at the end... not the something you are expecting... yet... and of course, this two being cute and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For most of the time fluff and short because I´m tired and busy and I have very little time to write but I still want to

"I´m disgusted... I´m more than disgusted... did you really... did **THAT** with a fish? and you are planning on having children... I can´t believe you have fallen this low, sister, I genuily thought you would have some respect for yourself and realize your mistakes... but this... I dind´t expect that, not in that way... why have you done this, why? just thinking about it makes me want to vomit... and you enjoyed it! oh my... what a disgrace..." Needless to say, the prince wasn´t too keen of his sister´s... bussiness, nor her husband, but, what could he do? none of them care about what he says so he can do nothing but get over it.

* * *

"Did they really did that?" it has been around a month since they got married, the excitement isn´t gone, it probably never will, "Only a few of them, you wouldn´t believe how some teenagers can scream..." Abe had gone back to work that day, some of his students do have a little bit more of appreciation towards him, one group making a big banner that read, _Congratulations on your wedding_ , "That´s really nice of them." the kids around the neighborhood weren´t an exception, at least not the ones who were thought gaelic by Nuala, who kept asking her about it, mostly the ones who saw her as some sort of creature straight out of a fairy tale, which isn´t so far from the truth, "It is, indeed, I must say I´m proud of them, they were more... agressive when I started working as a teacher..." whether it was due to his way of treating them or what he is doesn´t really matter to him, not for the moment, not at that moment... "Do you think ours would be like that?" they haven´t stopped trying, but it wasn´t weird that it could take a while, two beings of two different species with one being the only one of his kind, "Oh, no, I´m sure that child would be a little angel, at least I hope so..." a little joke between them, from one of the many times they talked about it, "Who know, maybe out little one would take after my brother..." part of the joke, she was actually concerned about it but cope with it with some humor, "Goodness, no, that would be awful, but we would still love our one nevertheless." part of Abe was also concerned about it, but what he said, despite being part of the joke, was something he meant.

"I´m not even pregnant yet I can´t wait..." they been talking about it for so long that it felt like everything would be ready before she even got into the firts trimester, "Yet, we still have a lot to do..." they were the only ones at home, with Hellboy and Liz taking the twins to the local park and that being one of the few time Johhan got out of the house, grocery shopping, nothing out of the ordinary, "But we still have time..." he reassured her, giving Nuala a cup of tea and sitting back next to her, she took a sop and put it back on the table, "When you said you would do the dishes you really meant it." it sounded silly to her back then, but it was something he did, "You thought I was joking, didn´t you, my love?" a soft kiss on her cheek, her smile growing bigger, "Which book is the one we haven´t read yet..." it has been a while, for the sake of keeping the tradition alive, they definitely needed to get something from the bookstore soon, "Well... I have some I used for my class last week, but we already read those... the ones I showed you just a week after we mooved here..." Nuala wasn´t too keen of those books the ones that featured creatures similar to her beloved husband and describe them in such and horrific manner, yet, thete where more than interesting, in fact, she may be developing some interest on horror, despite that, she wasn´t feeling like reading those, "I don´t think so, not for now..." it didn´t matter to her, neither to him, as being together was something enjoyable, talking about their plans and interest, even the smallest things that could easily being so insignificant to most people.

"Is a lovely day, it finally stopped raining...." despite loving the rain, a calm and quiet morning with some light breeze and some sun was nice, "Maybe we could go and take a walk around the garden?" she grabbed his hand, like she already knew he would say yes, "It would be a pleasure, my princess." 

* * *

The moment was too perfect to even talk, so they only shared their thougts, by that point holding hands wasn´t needed but they couldn´t avoid it, the feeling of being close to each other, their skin, how hers felt so soft and delicate, how the patterns and webbings on his felt so alien yet mesmerizing, having their fingers tangled between each other, it was perfect for them.

Some of the kid´s toys were laying on the ground, some attemps of Hellboy to fix the fence on the garden, Liz trying her hand at gardening and quitting, with some of the plants that survived still displayed on the garden, it was a little messy but in a good way, cozy, indeed.

"Do you think we could have something like this when we move out?" Nuala kept staring at the little plants that managed to go between some small holes on the fence, "Of course we can, we will, I promise you that." Abe was optimistic about it, specially due to fact that having a child would make everything messier, "We just have to wait a little bit more." she rested her head on his shoulders, in response to that he kissed her hand, "We always have to wait for something, don´t we?" she wasn´t complaining, since what they were waiting for was something that they deemed as worthy, "Well, that could only mean what we are waiting for is going to be amazing, doesn´t it?" the garden wasn´t big, but it wasn´t small, and it had some space for them to walk around it for a while, going outside the actual property sometimes, "Indeed, my dear." she hasn´t stopped smiling lately, like all of her worries had dissapeared, same for him, both of them know it´s not going to be like that forever, but they have each other.

"Is getting cold, we should go inside..." it was the cold season, which was a great excuse to stay indoors and find a cozy spot to cuddle, "Maybe... we could watch the movie from that book, the old one." Nuala wasn´t that much into movies, and for most of the time Abe prefered to imagine all the scenes from the books he read, which was easier thanks to his psychometry, same for Nuala, "I like the idea..." a short answer, didn´t need any explanation.

* * *

 

They were sitting on the couch, blankets all over the place, the two of them close, cuddling as they watched the movie, still talking trought their bond, the old black and white movie was something fascinating for Nuala, who couldn´t stop staring at the tv while still hugging Abe like she didn´t want him to move even an inch away, needless to say, he did the same, one of his hands caressing her shoulder.

That was one of the moments they acted like one, almost mesmerized by each other presence, even their breathing was coordinated, they way one moved followed by the other doing something that was so similar to it, they were both used to it, as both have picked some habits from the each other, "Why is he a monster? he did nothing wrong..." something she didn´t get even since the moment she read that book, "That´s the way people treat the ones who are... who are like us, in fact, I know someone pretty similar to him..." he didn´t need to explain that, wit his memories being displayed on her mind, "You know some interesting people from your old job..." the B.P.R.D still played a role on their lives even if they quitted the bureau, "I guess I did, but I no longer care about it, is time to move on, I guess..."

"Did you hear that?" A loud noise on the roof, "It can´t be Red..." the noise was louder, it sounded like footsteps.

"Can you feel something?" she asked, "It´s..." the look on his face confirmed it to her, "Is this really..." she didn´t finish that question, she already knew the answer.

"Your highness!" guards, who somehow had found her, a guard speaking, with her and Abe waking up as they entered the room, almost like they appeared out of nowhere even if they had just came trought the door that leaded to the garden.

Nuala didn´t know how to react, neither did Abe, she just standed there, in shock, then she looked back at herself, her clothes, she had been wearing nothing but a loose beige dress, with Abe´s shirt under it, her hair being a little bit tangled, no make up on her face, no one from Bethmoora could even imagine her looking like that, yet, what it was her just enjoying a nice morning with her husband looked like something wrong for them, who where more than happy to point all of their weapons at Abe, who didn´t know how to react.

"We´re home!" the rest had finally come back, not only Hellboy and Liz, but also Johann, groceries and the tiwns included, they everyone realize what was happening at the time...

"What kind of crap is even happening here?"

"Trust me, Red, I´m as confused as you are..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m getting to that part, just wait a little more! and yes, a little referenge to H.P Lovecraft´s work, cause you know, there´s a lot of lovecraftian stuff on Hellboy... and yes, they are watching Frankestein, because why not? I literally had a dream of that for some reason so why not include it?


	13. Duty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back from when we left, whatever happened on the last chapter is being explained here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m just using random names from a generator because I´m lazy...

How, when, why, but mostly, what, questions that invaded everyone´s mind, some being ready to fight all the people that had appeared out of nowere, the others being petrified, but everyone was indeed confused, specially with all of the guards speaking on gaelic, "Stop!" Nuala ordered, her voice imponent, loud,one could even say angry, and they obeyed her command, "Our highness, what is happening?" one of them being brave enough to question her, "I should be asking that, you broke into this place and are now pointing your weapons at my consort, so you should be explaining yourselves right now." there was something on her voice, something that sounded so weird coming from her, "We are here for you..." the guard who questiones her earlier continued to explain himself, something on gaelic none of them could translate, "Let them go..." 

"Nuala I-" a spear pressed on his troath stopped Abe to even finish the sentence, making the rest flinch, Hellboy pointing a gun at the guard´s head, Liz handing her children to Johann and putting herself in front of them, "Let them go!" she commanded, her gentle and calm expression had complitely fade away the moment they entered the house, "As you wish, your highness..."

* * *

"Explain yourselves." she tried to hide the nerveousness on her voice, knowing that the people she was close with, including the one she loved, were on the next room, porbably in danger in case there was an misunderstanding.

"You have to go back, your highness, we also need to find your brother..." he explained himself, "I know were my brother is, and he will eventually come back with you, but I wont."

"You have to, your highness, **your** people need a queen, **we** need a queen." Nuala would be lying if she said she never though about it, but that wasn´t the plan, that wasn´t her plan, " **My brother** will be your king, eventually, when he is ready, I´ll make sure of that..."

"Your brother..." the guard chuckled, "A man who killed his father to fullfil his own greed would never be a king..." those words stung her, as they were truth, yet, she had faith on him, she had been so confident about her plan, all of that confidence destroyed with one simple sentence.

"A man who was willing to get a dying kingdom involved on another war because of his hatred of mankind would never be king." 

"He will change-"

"He wont, your highness..."

"He will- what is your name...?" 

"Senan, your higness..."

"Hear my words, Senan, I do not desire to go back, not at this moment, I expect you to trust me, as I know my brother would be ready someday..." she wasn´t sure of what she had just said, "And I also expect you to let them alone, as they are innocent... We´ll discuss this later, for now, I must go back with them..."

"You said he was your consort?"

"Yes, the man you were pointing your weapons at, Abraham, who I have chose as my husband, he will not be involved on this, as that is what he desires..."

* * *

Minutes had passed, everyone eagerly waiting for her to come back, the neighboors already creating rumors about what they saw.

"Let me get this straight..." nobody was surprised that Hellboy was getting a beer while they waited for her to come back, a way of relieving stress, "Those guys want you back and also hate his royal assness..." an easy way to put it, "Sound fine to me... But those asses are paying for all the damage to this house!" he took another sip of beer and went back to minding his own bussiness.

"Nuala, is fine if you have to go back, is your duty after all, I shouldn´t be the one stoping you from fullfiling it..." Abe had been next to her since she came back, stroking her shoulder as a way of calming her down, "No, that isn´t the plan, that isn´t my plan, Abraham." she sat on the same chair she had been sitting on that morning, covering her face with her hands, "This isn´t supposed to be this way..." her fingers on her temples, her voice almost cracking, "My princess..." by that point everyone could tell it was something between the two of them, so they left the room, it would be less awkward than just stare at the newlywed couple.

"Don´t call me princess- please, not now, I just want to forget about my title for a moment..." she was on the verge of tears, "Nuala..." he let out a sigh, sitting next to her, one hand caressing her face, the other holding hers, "It could have been worst..." an attemp of making the situation better, wich didn´t work, "Just... ignore what I said... we could work this out, I know we can..." she looked back at him, smiling a little, while her smile was real, the feeling of dread had stuck around.

"Is not that easy..." her voice soft, a whisper, "When has it been easy for us?" she had to acknowledge that, he was right, it never was easy, "Yet, look at us, we are here, aren´t we?" how many time has she heard thosw words, how many times has she said them, "We can find a way, I know we will..." soon he was embracing her, Nuala´s face burried on his shoulder, holding back tears, "Is fine, I know you are stressed..."

"I though it would be different..." Abe felt tears on his shoulder, her tears, "I... I told myself that it would be that way, I told myself that he could change, and he showed me he could, at least that´s what I want to believe..." more tears, he couldn´t bear to see her cry, but what could he do? "I´m not ready... I´m not ready... I... I used to hide myself behind my father and my brother, I let them speak, I was a ghost, someone whose presence was only felt..." she whimpered, Abe clutching her closer to him, "And that was due to my title, not who I was, not what I had acomplish, nothing, just my title... and now look at me..."

"The princess who- nevermind..." she tried to laught, laught at herself, "The princess who left her kindgdom to be with a fish?" she wasn´t sure if he was teasing her or not, but that made her look back at his face, those eyes, the eyes she loved, the ones she got lost in, "Remember our vows? the ones we said together, the ones you suggested..."

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself._   
_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give._   
_You cannot command me, for I am a free person._   
_But I shall serve you in those ways you require,_   
_And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._   
_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,_   
_And the eyes into which I smile in the morning._   
_I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup._   
_I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care._   
_I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine._   
_I shall not slander you, nor you me._   
_I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in_   
_Private and tell no strangers our grievances._   
_This is my wedding vow to you_   
_This is the marriage of equals._

"Do what you think is the best choice, don´t stop because of me... don´t stop because of him..." she had to admit, Nuada had been one of the reasons she has acted like that for all of her life, "Is your choice..." he landed a small kiss on her lips, which made her smile just a little, an small smile, yet, it radiated the same kindness and tenderness that was on her heart, "Then I choose to stay, for now, and I´ll find a way to work this out, but for now, I´ll stay..." she dried the tears of her face, Abe helping her to do so, then she grabbed her hand to make him stop, but she didn´t pull it away, his touch was soothing, so she kept in on her cheek, "If that is what you choose, my love..."

* * *

Abe waited for her on their room, looking over the window, just a look, just a glimpse, he was, naturally, worried about the outcome, he supported her choice, of course he did, he would even if she chose to go back, still, he couldn´t help but worry about her, "Abraham?" there she was, opening the door, her voice more calm than before, was it really done? he didn´t know how many time had happened, though it felt like an eternity to him, "How did it go?" she didn´t answer at firts, instead, she hugged him tigh, "I´m not going anywere, my dear, not now..." she pulled him close to her, kissing him, a little bit of an awkward position due to the height difference, but she didn´t mind, she never did, "That´s... amazing." he knew she chose that, they just talked about it, but part of him was worried on what they could do to her, "It is!" she pulled him over again, this time the kiss was longer, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders, she couldn´t stop laugthing, "You are happy, more than-" she interrumped him, there was something else, something else he didn´t know, not until now, "See?" a wide smile on her face, tears on her eyes, "I´m pregnant!"

She just had realize that, thanks to the ability she had, he didn´t notice until now, similar to the way he knew Liz was pregnant, of course it would take a while, not only because of what tey are, but that on it´s own took a while, "We... we did it..." tears, not hers but his, "You... you are crying..." he hadn´t notice, "I-  am I what?" he touched his face, and there were indeed, tears coming from his eyes, "I thought I wasn´t able to cry... I thought I didn´t have tear ducts..." yet he proved himself wrong, "Maybe, one day you could even smile..." she joked about it, "Perhaps..." but so much had happened that day that who knows what else could happend?

Soon they were kneeling on the floor, embracing each other, tears rolling down their eyes, Nuala couldn´t stop laugthing, "We did it... We are going to be parents..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a weird and complicated headcanon of mine, if you couldn´t tell... AND in this AU, since she didn´t die, Abe had no way of knowing he could cry so yeah...


	14. At the lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, literally, just fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else would I write? and gotta mention the rain because is raining while I´m writing...

To be perfectly honest Nuada isn´t too keen on the idea of his sister being pregnant, but she is more than excited about it, once in a while, she was a little afraid, but that´s normal, and it would be a lie to say it wasn´t the same for Abe, finally what they planned for so long was happening. The other´s reaction was also pleasant, of course they are happy for them as any friend would be, despite of that, the ones who already have experience with children  (Hellboy and Liz) felt a little bit of pitty for them, in a comedic sort of way, of course.

The rain had finally stopped, and it was early in the morning, the dew on the grass reflected the faint sun rays that had gone through the clouds, some of them still grey, the place was a little bit cold, but still enjoyable, and just like he promised her months ago, they could go near the lake whenever she asked, she obviously asked to go there that day. Her belly wasn´t necessarily big by that point, it was too early for that, yet, Nuala had already started to pick some loose clothing, her favorite being a sleevless white dress that she always wore with a shawl or a long woolen jacket, "Have I told you how lovely you look today?" he asked before getting into the water, "You did, like you always do..." she blushed and laughted, "Because is true." Abe got into the lake, staying under it for a few seconds, "Sorry if I got some water near you..." he didn´t need to apologize, as it didn´t reach her and even if it did she wouldn´t really mind just a little bit of water.

"Do you think our child is going to be a girl or a boy?" Nuala sat under a tree near the lake, her hands over her belly, "Does it matter?" he swam closer to her, "We would always love our little one regarless of their gender." Abe got out of the water, doing his best to not get any of it on Nuala´s dress the moment he sat next to her, "We still need to find a name." a topic that always came back, "It may be a little earlier..." he put his hand on her belly, it didn´t matter if it was early, both of them could already felt their little child, "We haven´t manage to come out with anything good, have we?" she kissed his cheek, laugthing at the same time she speaks, "Well, what the others have suggested isn´t any better, I´m not sure if I can even pronounce what Johann said..." his tone did more than his expressionless face, "Yet your friend insist on calling it a guppy..." she had to admit the term didn´t sound that bad, even funny or cute, like one of those nicknames parents give to their children.

"Does your brother have any idea?" they got closer, "Not really, but he has complained a lot about morning nausea." it did bother her, of course it would, but it was funny that Nuada went through the same symptoms as her, " _How dare you? you could have asked me?_  I should be angry at him but I like to think about it as some sort of revenge..." 

The sun reflected on the lake, same as the trees and flowers surrounding it, "Do you think our little one would love this?" the way the water moves was mesmerizing, "Maybe, if he or she is like you, we could go here more often..." she rested her head on Abe´s shoulder, "I hope our little child does, with gills or not..." he wrapped his arm around her waist in response.

"Maybe one day, I could should them Bethmoora, if everything goes back to how it used to be..." nostalgia hit her, memories of being a child and running on the forest, playing with every single leaf, flower or puddle she could find, she whished she same for her child, "I hope so..." he kissed her forehead, in response, she closed her eyes and smiled, "I hope they get your smile..." how many times had he told her how much he loves her smile? warm, kind, filled with tenderness, bright, pleasant, wonderful, how many words can be used to describe it? to him, it was an angel like smile that he was not worthy of, yet, she slways smiled at him, "Then I hope our child also gets your eyes." she looked back at him, _have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?_ , a question that she made once in a while, despite not eing able to blush, she could feel how he felt flattered by it, a little embarrassed, still, yet, those where the big, dark eyes she loved so much, the ones she got lost into, "My eyes and your smile?" he prefered hers, but he won´t argue over something like that, "It would be nice, even if it was the other way around... I´m sure you would have a lovely smile if it was possible for you..." she kept hoping for that, which is highly unlikable "I doubt it..." he didn´t mind it that much, not if it was coming from her.

"Can you imagine it?" her eyes closed "Our child, our little child..." she laguhted, "I honestly never imagined that I could ever... fell in love, get married, be a father..." he did the same as her, resting his head on hers, his hand on her belly, next to hers, "Sometimes this feels like a dream..." his other hand on her shoulder, "If it is one, I don´t want to wake up..." 

"Neither do I..." he planted a kiss on her lips, quick one, making her smile, even blush, "There it is..." she tilted her head, curious, "That face, that lovely face ouf yours..." another kiss, this time she giggles, "If that´s so..." Nuala grabbed his face and pulled him close to her, one more kiss, "There it is..." she didn´t need to explain it, she already felt the same as him, and obviously Abe did the same.

"Can´t wait until our little guppy is all grown up..." she hugged him, being carefull with her belly, "Falling in love and being simply adorable..." she kept laugthing, "I don´t know what to think about that..." it was funny, but a little terrifyng, but that´s how parenting works.

"I hope our little guppy finds someone..."

"Just like you and I found each other?"

"I hope so..."

"So do I, my love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two are just too cute and deserve some fluff!


	15. Can´t sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this takes place after the events of "The fish and the elf" last chapter, so you may want to read that one... or not, Is not really that necessary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been killing me and I can finally come back to write fanfictions!

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, "Is it your pillow? are you cold? are you thirsty?" Nuala had been too distracted to even notice she woke him up until he spoke, "What?- no, I´m sorry, I woke you up..." she sheepishly smiled and put both of her hand on her belly, "Is just that..." she looked at it and then back at Abe, "Can I?" he didn´t need to ask, that´s wha she wanted, but he still felt the need to do that, "Go ahead..." he put his hand on Nuala´s belly, "Hello there, little Ida..." they finally decided a name, wich was easier when they knew they were having a girl.

* * *

 

_"Can you feel it?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your hand..."_

_"Let´s see..."_

_"Can you feel it now?"_

_"Oh my..."_

_"It´s a girl!"_

_"We are having a daugther... that´s just wonderful!"_

* * *

 

"I´m your father, and she is your mother, your lovely mother..." she laughts, "Isn´t your father such a gentlemant, my child?" she laughts even harder, this time she doesn´t have to worry about waking anyone up, after a few months they saved enough money to get a small house for themselves and their child, after all, the previous one doesn´t have that many space, "Isn´t your mother the most wonderful person ever, my little princess?" they always talk to their child in the same manner, yet, somehow Abe always manage to come out with something new to say about her, "Little princess?" she has to admit she likes the term, "If you are my princess then she is our little princess, which is also fitting since she is technically royalty and- I´m sorry, I´m going off track..."

Royalty, she knew, he knew, and that was something that both of them found concerning at times, but she didn´t want to lose more sleep because of that, "Let´s just... not mention that, for now..."  her left hand on his shoulder, her thumb making nonsensical patterns on his skin, "I´m sorry, is just that I though it would be more appropriate than calling her a guppy..." that´s how everyone had been refering to their yet to be born child, "I like guppy, but I also like the idea of calling her our little princess..." 

Then she felt it, "What´s wrong?" her facial expression went from pain to confusion, then happiness, "Didn´t you feel it?" Abe had put his hand away when explaining why he called her their little princess, "She is kicking!" another one, this time she grabbed her husband´s hand and put it on her belly so he didn´t miss it, "Hi there, my little princess, don´t worry, mommy is fine..." and another one, "A strong one, I see..." Abe was as bewithced as Nuala, "She is going to be an excellent swimmer, I can already tell..." wheter they child was going to be more like a fish or like and elf, they couldn´t tell, but that didn´t matter, "I can´t wait to see you grow and swim with your father..." Abe wished she could have gills, wich apparently was something Nuala also hoped.

 

 

"I can´t wait..." one again, the waiting game, "Everything is about waiting, isn´t it, my dear?" 

"Abraham?"

"Yes?"

"Aren´t you afraid?"

"I- Yes, I have to admit I´m a little bit afraid, but also excited, we are having a child, **a child** , one of our own, I have no words to describe how I feel about it!"

"So am I... I´m a little worried, after all, something like this has never happend before..."

"It was the same for Red and Liz´s kids, but look how it turned out."

"I guess you are right, but still, just think about it, we don´t know that much about your kind and mine is something complitely different..."

"I guess I have been ignoring that part..."

"But who cares anymore? it happened, and we are here waiting for our child, it is possible and Ida would be born in a family who loves her, how bad can it be?"

"You are right... I don´t think there´s anything bad with that, in all reality..."

"No, there isn´t. Being worried is just part of being parents, I guess..."

"I agree, is just part of being parents."

"Indeed."

* * *

 

"Keep kicking, go ahead, keep doing that... you little thing, I can´t believe she did that, I still can´t believe you sister, and on top of that with a fish, **a fish** , even a troll would be more appropriate..." needless to say, Nuada wasn´t as excited as his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, a short one...


	16. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the OTHER big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, school´s been killing me and my schedule has been doing the same... ALSO, swearing, come on, this is rated for teens and above, everyone knows and can handle swearing...

"No, no, no, no..." the contractions had already started and despite being so far away from each other Nuada could already feel everything his sister was going through, "Damm you..." the guards had alredy been told about her pregnancy, and knew they had to keep and eye on him when the moment finally came, "Fucking shit, fucking fish, fucking sister, fucking baby..." he kept repeating on his mind, and due to some notorious anatomical differences, it was going to be a nightmare for him, "You had to chose this, didn´t you? **this** is your idea of punishment, isn´t it, sister?" that´s one of the moments when he wished their connection didn´t exist.

* * *

It has been a long day, hours that felt like an eternity, Nuala wanted her child to be born at their home, Abe, however, insistet on at least bringing someone to help, but then again, a normal doctor? not for their child, not for the moment, for the time being, a doctor from Bethmoora should do.

"This is important, your higness, the birth of a new heir-" Nuala stopped the pale elven lady who had been helping her the whole time, "Do not- talk about that, Riona..." her panting making difficult to understand her, "We do not wish to involve our child on that, not yet..." Abe had beeing holding her hand the whole time, sometimes speaking for her, when she felt she couldn´t, advantages of being able to share each other´s thoughts, "We prefer to wait until she is old enough..." despite all of that being her words, he thought the same, it was mutual.

Of course everyone in the neighborhood knew what was going on, rumors spread fast, and there was no doubt that their friends would be waiting, yet, someone else had to take care of the twins, it clearly isn´t a good idea of having two toddlers hearing a lady scream in pain as she gaves birth.

"Come out, little one..." she whimpered, her hair all over her face and shoulders, her dress messy, "Just a little bit more, your highness, just a little bit more..." the lady had been saying the same for over an hour, "Please, Ida, come out..." he added, it wasn´t too early to call their daughter by her name, they been doing that since the moment they found out they were having a girl, finding a name was indeed an extremely hard task for them, but the results were something they liked.

"Push!" it was time, "Push now, your majesty!" 

Tears rolled down her face, why something she had been wishing for so long had to hurt so much? something she asked herself multiple times during the whole process, to Abe, it wasn´t that different, he was excited, it was ~~his~~ , their daugther, after all, but seeing the woman he loved, the one he adored so much, the one he would give his life for, in such pain was something he couldn´t put into words, nor thoughts, but they had to wait, he had to wait, wait, wait, that´s the only thing they could do, the only thing he could do, as what comes after the waiting is worth all the pain and suffering. "Push!" and she let out another scream, another cry, why it was taking so long? surely, it would be complicated, she was expecting that, after all, something like that never happened before, ~~a child like hers~~ , a child like theirs, is something that never happened before.

"I´m so tired..." more tears and sweat rolling down her face, "Please, Ida, please..." her voice almost unhearable, "One more time, push!" 

A loud scream followed by a baby´s cry.

* * *

"You did it..." even Abe was crying, tears of joy, of course, "We have a child... I can´t believe we..." words weren´t enough, "A healthy little girl, indeed..." the pale elven lady handed Nuala her daugther, wrapped in white sheets, "Welcome, little Ida..." like the doctor said, a healthy little girl, already cleaned up by the same doctor.

"I´ll let you two alone and I´ll take care of your... guest..." and she leaved the room, letting the new parents with their precious little daugther.

"Isn´t she gorgeous?" Nuala had been unable to look anywhere else, same for Abe, "She has your eyes..." he said as his little girl played with his finger, "Those are **your** eyes..." and they indeed were dark eyes like his, but they also had that golden color of hers instead of blue, "Our little princess..." 

It was odd that she was born with her eyes open, thoug it didn´t seem to worry them, she isn´t human, she isn´t half human, the child of and elf and an icthyo sapien, the last one being the only one of his kind, of course their little girl was going to be "odd" 

* * *

"That was something, wasn´t it!" it surely did traumatize some guards, seeing a man start groan in pain like that out of nowhere. Nuada was on thef floor, still panting, "Congratulations, dear sister..." he sure did wanted to kill certain fish more than usual, "Tell my niece she I welcome her to this filthy world you call home..."

* * *

It was already late, june 28th, 9:35 p.m, the time and date she was born, everyone that could be considered famely had met her and the neighbours were already well informed on the rumors.

_"I heard she´s a fish!"_

_"It has to look like and elf!"_

_"Is that were mermaids come from?"_

Silly thing they though, for the most part, of course, some offensive ones were involved. Black eyes with golden irises, blue skin, her mother´s ears followed by a set of gills, webbed fingers like her father, a lack of fins though, most likely to resemble her mother when she grew up, that´s how she looks, the way their daugther looks, not all the silly romors everyone had made up.

Finally, Nuala was able to rest, it was a hard day, and despite of her wanting to be awake all night with her newborn child, she had to rest, Abe, however, was fine with doing it for her.

"I know they might say some mean stuff to you, little one, but you have to ignore them, my child... People like them aren´t too keen on people like us, but that hasn´t stop us, and not all of them are that way..." he kept walking through the room, holding little Ida, who has been too interested on her father´s hands, "We are different, you are different, but that isn´t bad, in fact, that´s what makes you special, and I know it may be hard to find your place in this world, but your mother and I will be there for you..."

"Whatever you choce, my child, your mother and I will always love and support you, no matter what. After all, we freaks got out backs..."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have more of this crappy fanfic after this...


	17. Parenting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short, just, Abe and Hellboy talking about being dads and crap like that, sort of like the "can´t smile without you" scene but with less beer, and the same for Liz and Nuala because, oh boy, what they just got involved with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m finally on vacation so I´ll try to write every day (emphasis on try) and it will only be like what? 8 days so yeah... (basically, the area where I live is on holiday so everyone gets to rest for a few days)

One week of very little sleep, changing diapers and feeding a child, needless to say, the new parents are more than tired, happy, but tired, and little Ida does seem to enjoy waking up her parents at the middle of the night. Thankfully, there is another one couple who understands what that feels like (and having twins means they really **do** know what they are doing) and certain ectoplasmic entity needs no sleep and is willing to babysit (bless his heart...) in all fairness, neither Abe or Nuala agreed on the firts try, but just a few weeks more and they would end up saying yes.

* * *

"You´re lucky you didn´t have twins..." the big red took another sip of beer, "Want some?" how many times has he tried of getting him drunk? "No thanks, Red..." they been on the sitting on the living room, Hellboy in his oversized armchair and Abe on the couch, the tv was on, what were they watching? probably a random channel that Hellboy was too lazy to change, like they were paying attention... "Besides, is impossible for us to have twins, she has one and the twin gene skips one generation, meaning tha-" he was interrupted, "You ain´t talking about that crap on my house, Abe..." another sip of beer, his sixth one, in fact, he still had another package next to him.

"I knew it was going to be hard, I just... Never though it would be this hard..." his hands moving all over the place as he spoke, "Don´t get me wrong, I absolutely love my daugther but..." it was hard to pick the right words without making it sound like he was complaining, "The little guppy turned out the be a gremlin..." quite harsh, "What?- no, she is a well behaved child... is just that... she has a little bit too much energy, that´s all..." and bu a little bit too much, he meant a lot, tons of energy, in fact, "Sound like the same to me..." another empty can that he threw away.

"Listen, kids do that sort of crap all the time, just wait until he starts to crawl..." he opened another can, "Or swim..." Ida does in fact, have gills, just like her father, "She may be too young for that, it seems like she enjoys the water but she doesn´t get easily dehydrated like me, I guess that´s good..." 

"Can´t wait for that the kids to grew up and chase each other all over the neighborhood" the age gap was just a year, so that should make it easier for them so get along, "Chasing each other?" that park sounded a little bit weird to Abe, "You know, like kids do..." kids do all sorts of weird games...

"Put on the radio, I´m getting bored..." Abe woke up from his seat to do what his friend said, _"The cats and the cradle"_ , how fitting...

"There´s no way you planned this..." obviously he didn´t "No, but let that crap on..."

"Listen, we better enjoy this, soon those kids will grow up and we can do nothing about it..."

"I guess you are right, one moment they are little babies and the other they are leavinf the house and finding their place in the world..."

"Getting married, having kids... Nah, whoever touches my little girl will have a talk with the right hand of doom..."

"Just image your twins as raging teenagers, rebeling againts your rules, dating people you don´t aprove..."

"Imagine yours doing that!"

"My little Ida is such a sweet little angel, she would never do that..."

"Maybe she ends up being as crazy as her uncle..."

"Don´t you say that!"

"Then don´t make me!"

* * *

"Seems like they are having fun..." Liz said, looking through the window from the garden, Nuala insisted on being there the moment she saw the packs of beer, "Are you sure you don´t want to go in?" 

"No thanks, if this is like the last time they got drunk, then I´m interested on the results..." that moment is something she would never forget, mostly because of what her brother did after it, or maybe it was due to how funny it was, on how she felt the moment she heard them sing, paying special attention to Abe´s voice.

"So, how my niece?" Liz smiled and took a sip of her coffe, "Niece?" Nuala gave a sheepish smile on response to that, "Well, you are like family and I Abe is like a brother to me, so why not call Ida my niece?" that made sense, "Then Trevor and Rebbeca would be my niece and nephew." she smiled as she said that, "Seems fine to me..." 

"So... Look what we got, you have your fishy husband and I´m here with my demon..."

"You have your twins, I have my little guppy."

"You like that?" she asked, "Of course I do, I think is cute, though Abraham also calls her our little princess, wich I also like." 

"Well, now you know what gicing birth feels like, I bet your brother was angry at that!" Liz couldn´t help but to laught at the tought of Nuada screaming like crazy, it was sort of morbid, but funny, at least to her, well, not only to her, the others felt the same, "He definitely was furious, he kept cursing on our mother tounge for a whole week and sending death threats to Abraham, I never told him but I´m sure he knows..." normally that would bother her but this time it didn´t, wheter it was out of they joy of being a mother or just finding it funny didn´t matter to her.

"Oh my... Lovely..." 

"That´s a nice way of putting it..." the sarcasm on Liz´s voice was obvious, Nuala didn´t mind, it was appropiate.

"Well, I´m definitely not having more after the twins... stupid horns..." the last bit made Nuala laught, "And you?" Liz asked, "Was there anything that made giving birth harder?" two questions, one answer, "I´m not sure, maybe someday, for the time being one is enough, as for your other question, nothing out of the ordinary..."

"You lucky one..." who would have guessed they would end up having a conversation like that... "I mean, you got it easy, your´s a fish!" it was funny, despite Nuala being an elf, they both could relate to the feeling of choosing a partner that... stands out" from the crowd, after all, elves aren´t that different from humans, not like demons or icthyo sapiens. 

"A lovely fish I might add!"

"You two are just too sweet, I´m gonna get sick!"

"Don´t act like you two have never done something like that, I seen you kissing on public!"

"Look at you! fighting back like the rest of us! we are ruining the princess!"

"I´m not being quiet anymore! you have taught me that I don´t have to..."

"Would you look at that, being around humans has done wonders for your confidence!"

"Maybe I should show that to my brother..."

"I want to see his face if you do that..."

"Thanks, thanks for everything..."

"You´r welcome..." she laughts and keeps drinking her coffe, "Moms gotta stick together, right?"

"Right."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics Abe and Liz are bestfriends and as much as I love his and Hellboy´s bromance, I also like how him and Liz are almost like brother and sister on the comics so I had to mention that...


	18. A quiet moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to the little guppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angts, kinda...

Time goes fast, little Ida is now six months old, lovely little girl, looking a little bit more like her mother as she grows. Apparently she is over waking up her parents at the middle of the night, in fact, now she sleeps more than the usual, something her parents are grateful for.

_Oró mo leanbh beag_   
_Fan na luí ag mo thaobh_   
_Ná scar uaim_

_Oró mo stóirín_   
_Thug tú dochas mo stóirín_   
_Go mbeidh mé slán_

_Codladh sámh, codladh sámh_   
_Codladh sámh a páiste mo chroí..._

_Oró mo leanbh beag_   
_Glac mo chomhairle cinnte_   
_Mo grá go sámh_

_Oró mo leanbh beag_   
_Agus paidir ó mo chroí_   
_Tá do tsaol romhat_

_Codladh sámh, codladh sámh_   
_Codladh sámh a páiste mo chroí..._

"You have a lovely voice..." it was one of the moments where they could just lie down on their bed and enjoy each other´s company, this time with their little child, "Thanks..." no need for words, just thougts and a smile.

Nuala was holding little Ida, Abe was hugging her with one hand, the other one brushing his daugther´s hair, who was sleeping pacefully. "I still can´t believe this..." he whispered, "Being married, having a child... well, the firts part..." Nuala already knew about Edith, part of his past, before he became the person she knew and fell in love with, something he didn´t like to talk about, "Don´t worry, you don´t have to explain..." her voice soft and calm, something soothing.

"Look at her..." she let out a small laught, a soft one, "Isn´t she gorgeous?" a big smile on her face, "She looks just like you." he kissed her cheek, she blushed a little in response, "She also resembles you, Abraham..." she laughts once more, "Like me? you have to be kidding..." humor? self deprecation? hard to tell...

"Is there something wrong with that?" she looked back at him, her eyes with she same glow as always, "N-no, I guess..." that question threw him off, a little, just a little, deep inside, he was expecting it, before he could ever find something else to say, she kissed him, a smile growing on her face, something he loved, but is there anything about her he doesn´t love? probably not, as a matter of fact, Abe is convince there is nothing about her that he doesn´t love, "Please don´t think about yourself in such way..." she whispered, "Please don´t see yourself like that, like..." Nuala had some trouble finsing the appropiate word, "A monster?" that wasn´t the word, "No, would a monster be like you? would a monster be as kind and caring as you?" how many times they had that conversation? getting over trauma was hard, both of them knew it was, but this was a new start, their plan.

"Monsters aren´t like that, they are greedy, they don´t care about anything, they don´t care about anyone but themselves, monsters are he people who kill he innocent, people like..." she stopped there, mostly trying to not wake her sleeping child up, but there was another reason, of course there was, "Like... him?" she knew who he was refering to. "Your brother has been quiet..." he´s been like that since his niece was born, "I... I been trying to talk with him, I was making progress, I don´t know what went wrong... this wasn´t the plan, this wasn´t **my**  plan..."

"Is not late..." he holded her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, "He just... needs some time..." his feeling did more than his words, "Remember the guards that appeared that time...?"

_A man who killed his father to fullfil his own greed would never be a king..._

"Yes, how could I forget about it?"

His words still on her mind, "I been thinking about what he said..."

_A man who was willing to get a dying kingdom involved on another war because of his hatred of mankind would never be king._

Her memories rushed to his mind all of the sudden, "Nuala..." it was hard to find the appropiate answer, "We can do nothing but try... just try, and try, until something happens..."

Suddently she felt something moving, "I´m sorry, did we wake you up, my child?" big eyes staring at them in curiosity, "Go back to sleep my child..." it was Abe´s turn to carry their daugther, still, Nuala kept singing the same lullaby, the only one that made her sleep.

_Oró mo leanbh beag_   
_Fan na luí ag mo thaobh_   
_Ná scar uaim_

_Oró mo stóirín_   
_Thug tú dochas mo stóirín_   
_Go mbeidh mé slán_

_Codladh sámh, codladh sámh_   
_Codladh sámh a páiste mo chroí..._

_Oró mo leanbh beag_   
_Glac mo chomhairle cinnte_   
_Mo grá go sámh_

_Oró mo leanbh beag_   
_Agus paidir ó mo chroí_   
_Tá do tsaol romhat_

_Codladh sámh, codladh sámh_   
_Codladh sámh a páiste mo chroí..._

* * *

" _My plan_ , she says..." he laughts, "Oh, sweet and naive sister... you will be dissapointed at your plan..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this half asleep so... My apologies if it stops making sense all of the sudden...


	19. Step by step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big stuff are gonna happend and I´m not talking only about the baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s time for uncle Nuada to actually get involved, kind off...

"Are you awake?" her voice felt like an echo inside of his mind, "Brother, are you awake?" she asked again, this time louder, like she was demanding a response, "I´m awake, sister..." a simple answer with no emotion on it, "Nuada, we need to talk..." she sounded worried, "About what?" he asked, "You think I don´t know? your silly plan and those guards who dared to question you, to question me..." hatred on his voice, he was tired of everything, a year, two? how long has it been?

"I want to get out of here, I have to get out of here, or else-" she stopped him, "Or else, what?" her voice firm, radiating confidence, "You know how this will end, sister..." she indeed, knew what her brother was capable of, she herself had seen it ages ago, the latest event still fresh on her memory, but she had to give him a change, she had convinced herself she had, "I know... I also know about your little plan, brother..." how? he had made sure she wasn´t aware of it, "Hiding stuff from each other is impossible for us, isn´t it?" she also sounded tired, dissapointed, even sad, "What are you going to do about it, sister?"

* * *

"No, absolutely no, we ain´t having his royal assness back!" Hellboy stormed to the kitchen were the twins were, "I know it doesn´t sound like a good idea but I can handle it..." Nuala sat on the couch, looking nerveous, Abe next to her trying to reassure her everything was going to be alright, "Nuala, I doubt this will end up the way you are expecting..." he wasn´t conviced by her plan either, he supported her, but this seemed too dangerous, "He won´t harm me, Abraham, and I wont let him harm anyone, specially our child." Nuala hasn´t change her mind, despite of everyone telling her how risky it was to get Nuada out of his cell, "Didn´t he hurt you that time? He almost killed Red!" needless to say, Liz didn´t aprove the plan.

"He was calm at our wedding..." she murmured, thinking on a way of convincing everyone, "Abraham, please..." she pointed at his hand, then she holded it, showing her husband what she was thinking, how the conversation went, what she had in mind.

_"You are getting out..."_

_"Don´t joke-"_

_"I´m not joking, you are getting out, but under my conditions!"_

_"And what are those conditions?"_

_"You won´t hurt anyone, not me, not Abraham, not even your niece, Ida... neither the rest of us..."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"You would have to interact with humans..."_

_"And if I don´t want to?"_

_"You wont get out... I will show you they aren´t the monsters you think they are..."_

_"Is that all you are asking me to do?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Then we have a deal..."_

"Red, you have to trust her..." Abe got up and went to the kitchen with Hellboy, trying to convince him, "Are you sure about this?" Liz went closer to Nuala and tapped her shoulder before asking, "Your brother isn´t the most... friendly... person in the world..." she was more than aware of it, "I know, Elizabeth, but I won´t let him hurt anyone, your children would be safe..." she tried to smile but it was hard at the time, "Fine, show me then!" the big red shouted, between the amount of words that were hard to understand, some of them being Johann´s, who was babysitting the little ones, Ida included.

* * *

"Johann, call the B.P.R.D..." despite of being annoyed, he had to admit whatever Abe showed him was sort of convincing, at least enough to him, Abe showed the same to Liz, who still didn´t like the idea, Johann on the other hand, was interested on what could be the outcome, "Thank you..." Nuala´s voice soft, nerveous yet, relieved, feeling that shouldn´t go together yet they did... "But if this goes wrong, I´m beating the crap out of Blue..." there it was, his usal temperamental seld, "Why me?" Abe sounded genuinely offended, "Because you are the idiot who convinced me!" he had to be kidding, at least, that´s what they hoped...

Minutes later Johhan came back, mumbling something to himself, it was on german so nobody knew what he was saying, "Ladies and gentleman, prince Nuada if officially under conditional freedom..."

* * *

 

"Be careful with him! if you hurt him you will hurt the princess!" the guards keep reminding that to each other, it was hard to walk while being pushed around by B.P.R.D agents, and being handcuffed wasn´t a nice experience, "We are here, your highness..." of course Myers would be asigned to scorting him, among other agents who had a personal connection with the rest, "Just... go ahead and... make some peace with your sister and..." if looks could kill Myers would be six foot under ground by that point...

They choose a place away from the neighborhood, Nuada would be scolted by the rest of them, the ones who already quited. Manning was talking with the former agents, most likely angry, maybe congratulating the couple for their child, it seemed like everyone was doing that, even Myers had a big smile on his face while carrying her, "What a curious little one..." Nuada tought to himself.

"Brother..." everyone aproached to him, "You kept your promise, sister..." looking at her face to face felt weird, being out felt weird, the wind, the grass, the sound of the sea... "Abraham..." he still wasn´t in good terms with him, in fact, he wasn´t in good terms with everyone, but specially him, hating your brother in law is a brother´s thing, isn´t it? "I... hope we can forget about the past and... do thing right this time..." it wasn´t pleasant for the two of them, but at least Abe was trying... "Is that her?" Nuada pointed at the now seven months old infant on Nuala´s arms, "See, little Ida, he is your uncle Nuada, mommy´s brother..." she didn´t stop looking at him, curious, confused on why that man looked so much like her mother.

"Can I?" Nuada asked, "Just... be careful..." a response from both her mother and her father. "A curious one, aren´t you?" finally he could get a good look of how his niece looked like, "Your mother´s eyes... black, not white... like your father, I see..." she blinked, a normal blink like her mother´s, despite of her having huge eyes like her father, "Gills... I see his genes are quite strong on you..." like having blue skin didn´t gave it away, "But you still looks, sort of elven..." is more than obvious she didn´t understand those words, but at least she gave a response, "How lovely..." apparently pulling her uncle´s hair was the best she could do...

* * *

"What do you think?" he was staying at Abe and Nuala´s house, they had a spare room, luckily, and that way him and Hellboy wouldn´t try to get some revenge, at least that was the plan... "Quite... lovely..." a normal house, still needing some fixer upper, mostly on the roof, "Not only about the house, Nuada..." she expected more from him, "About what, then?" he asked slightly annoyed, "Everything... I´m married, I have a child, I´m trying to teach the children around here about our culture and out tongue..." it was something he already know, "I want to hear it from you, your words, not only yout toughts..." he lets out a sigh, "Your husband: I don´t like him. Your child: I´m curious about her. What you are doing: I´m impressed..." just what she expected him to say...

Abe entered the room, carrying Ida, who was playing with a rag doll her parents got her at the troll market, "I believe you must see this..." despite his expressionless face there was excitement on his voice, "Ida has been moving a lot since she started to crawl, I´m sure I saw her trying to stand up a couple of times..." he put her on the floor and kneeled down, holding the doll she was previously playing with, "Oh my, do you mean... My little girl..." Nuala rushed next to his side, "What is happening?" Nuada wasn´t used to that...

"She might be ready to walk..." Abe answered, not looking at him but looking at his daugther. Nuada was curious about it, watching the little one sitting on the floor, "Isn´t a little bit too early?" seven months, if he remembers correctly, "Well, there´s no one else like her so we don´t know how many thing are going to be different..." Nuala answered, not looking at him, just like Abe did.

In all reality, she wasn´t even half human, she was half elf and whatever Abe is, something Nuada forgot, "You had to marry a fish..." he murmurs for himself with his eyes closed and his hand on his forehead on dissapointment, then goes back to looking at his niece. "Come on little one..." her mother cheering her up, the infant clearly upset, moving, trying to get up. "You almost have it my child, one step at a time..." Abe made sure he wasn´t too far, in case she fell down so he could catch her before she hurted herself.

"This is pointless..." Nuada closed his eyes, only to open them in a few seconds when he heard both of them speak, "You did it!" and indeed, the small child was standing up, slowly waling, clumsy, of course, trying to keep her balance, her parents cheering her, Abe picked her up before she fell down, Ida quickly grabbing her doll back and Nuala planting a kiss on her head, both of them proud... "I´m... impressed..." genuinely impressed, a lot coming from Nuada.

* * *

 

Later on that night, Nuala was taking a shower, thinking about those words "One step at a time..." something that Nuala would never forget, "One step at a time..." kept repeating over and over on her mind, "One step at a time..." she would make sure she never forget that, after all, her brother seemed like another child to take care of...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m probably rushing a little but... meh....


	20. Getting used to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family stuff, probably some stupid simbling drama and some fluff... Something short as a sad attemp of comedy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuada is being a salty little piece of crap... AND SOME JOKES THAT BY THIS POINT LOTS OF YOU SHOULD GET (this is rated teen and in all honesty we all have wondered what would happend if those two even got together, from Nuada´s perspective, specificallu, you know what I´m saying...)

It was early, too early, but they were already used to it, job, duty, traditions, lots of reasons on why that didn´t bother them, no, not really, lots of reasons on why it they didn´t complain about it would be a better way of describing it, at least not fully complain, luckily, waking up next to each other made everything more bearable. It was early enough that the sun wasn´t fully out yet, Nuala´s side of the bed was closer to the window, providing with a nice view, she enjoyed waking up to the sun beams tickling her face, it reminded her of better times on her childhood...

His arms were wrapped around her, his face burried on her neck, she closed her eyes once again, just a few minutes more, she clutched his hand againts her abdomen, her breath calm, the sheets keeping her warm despite being againts his cold skin that was starting to get dry, "Goodmorning..." he whispered, kissing her cheek, making her blush, a warm smile, her eyes gleaming with such kindness that leaved him speechless, as usual, "Did I wake you up?" her voice soft, she was close, close enough that Abe could feel her breath againts his neck, "No... I just need to take a shower..." his voice made clear that he needed some water, "But I can stay for a little longer..." another kiss on her cheek, another smile.

"I missed this..." she whispered, "It´s been a while since Ida let us have one of this moments..." Nuala smiled as she got closer, even closer than what they were, "Is too early for her to be up..." he added, Nuala´s head on top of his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her, the other brushing her hair. "You are drying off..." it wasn´t weird that Abe did that, to him, it was bearable, it was something he was willing to do as long as he could be next to her, that didn´t mean she wasn´t going to be worried about him, "I can stay for a little longer..." he was coughing, "Abraham, please go and take a shower, you are drying off..." Nuala demanded, yet her voice calm, like it was a joke between the two of them, she looked back at him, smiling, then she kissed him, "Please..." she kept smiling.

"Get your dirty hands off my sister!" Nuada was standing there, the door open, yelling loud enough to make everyone aware of his presence, "Nuada!" she yelled back at him, "I know what you were doing, now, if you mind, I´ll go back to take care of my niece..." he added something else before closing the door, "Unbelievable, you two are her parents yet you waste your time with that..." he slamed the door, the two of them just looking at it in confussion, "I forgot he was staying with us..." Abe said as he got out of bed, "I don´t blame you for that..." 

* * *

"What is wrong with this humans? they keep asking such stupid questions!" little Ida had made an habit of playing with her uncle´s hair, "You are new and I never told them I had a twin brother, give them some time to get used to you..." at least having him around made taking care of Ida easier, "What is Abraham even doing?" Nuada always find something to complain about, "He is at work, he is a teacher, literature, in case you haven´t get the idea..." Nuala was still annoyed by what happened at the morning, it was more than obvious.

"And yet you also have to work..." did he even get some sleep, was there something on the breakfast, why was he so grumpy that day? "So?" that didn´t bother Nuala, "You are royalty, we are royalty, Nuala..." same excuse as always, "And that doesn´t matter here..." 

"Can I ask why are you behaving this way, brother?" now that was the tone of an angry mother, it seemed like she was practicing with him.

"What do you mean, sister?" Ida chewing his hair, he had also got used to that, he could always wash it...

"Is it your pride?" she asked, busy looking away, she was making some tea.

"Pride?" now it was time for the little one to stop, he was getting tired of it, so he picked Ida´s favorite toy, her rag doll and gave it to her.

"You are on our house living like a human and among humans..."

"Don´t remind me of that..."

"Then don´t be so childish and behave..."

"I´m not being childish..." he put Ida on her highchair and started to walk all over the place.

" **You are** being childish, Nuada..." annoying, yes, but funny, it reminder her of how it was back then, before his hate for humans made him what he is today.

"Then you are acting like a teenager..." 

"I´m not acting like a teenager- what does that even mean?"

"You and the fish..."

"He is my husband, Nuada!"

"And I´m your brother!"

"So? I don´t see why-"

"Whatever you feel, I will feel it!"

Now she got it, now she knew why he was so angry, her face all red, looking at him like what he just said was some sort of forbidden words.

"Nuada, is not the firts time that happens... I been married for more than a year..."

"And it is worse when we are so close to each other..." Apparently being kilometers apart made it more bearable for him...

"Can we please don´t talk about this around Ida..."

"She is too young to even remember..."

"She is not like a human baby, I´m not taking any risk..."

Then the door opened, Abe was back from work, the twins looking at him, Nuala being kind and welcoming, as always, Nuada on the other hand, looking like he was about to murder him, "He know, doesn´t he?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! writing this hald asleep again (writing when you wake up and when you are about to go to sleep, good idea, yeah...)


	21. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family fun from Nuada´s point of view (kind off, it´s on third person but it´s his point of view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some crap is coming...

It´s been a month, a miserable month, well, not so miserable, at least he is no longer locked on a cell, though that place feels like one sometimes. 

_Are you her brother?_

_Are you twins?_

_Why are you so grumpy?_

_Can´t you smile a little?_

_Why do you have the same scars?_

Stupid humans and their stupid questions, at least to him, they were stupid, and this, **this** , was way more stupid than those questions. "Can you please stop, you are scaring the everyone..." it wasn´t his problem the people around them were scared of his kind, like their reaction to her and her... consort... was better than their reaction to him, "Why do you care so much about it, sister?" he asked, "The goal is that you get used to humans and they get used to you..." her plan, their plan, that fish was also on that, of course he was...

"Our deal..." he had to remember himself of that.

* * *

"There you go, you almost have it, little one..." Ida had been learning how to walk, each time faster and longer distances, her father was there, standing in front of her with the same rag doll on his hand, the same motivation as the firts time. Normally Nuala would also be there, helping her little daugther, but this time she was sitting next to him, scolding him for something, that was the usual now.

"You can´t just... threat people..." why? that one human called them freaks, "I just told him to shut up..." that´s all he did, "Then you tried to choke him..." well, not all... In all reality that´s were his spear would come in handy, but he wasn´t allowed to have it back, not until he proved he can be trusted. "I apologized..." that could be considered as an apology, somehow.

"You did it!" Abe spoke, holding Ida, a proud father indeed, "Oh dear, what did I miss?" Nuala quickly went off her seat and rushed to where her child and husband were. Nuada sat there, watching, she seemed happy, genuinely happy, how long had it been? surely the last time he saw her like that was before his exile, after he returned, the only thing he could sense of her was fear, distress, even anger at some point, did she really saw his actions like that? he could remember something else, a feeling that he wasn´t able to name, brief moments of it, happines? maybe, love, perhaps? most likely a mix of both, he had to blame him... "Stupid fish..."

"One day was enough for you already fell for... whatever he is..." he thought, it was... surely annoying for him, but he was family now, "Lucky bastard..." despite all of that, he had to admit it could be funny, interesting sometimes, actually talking to him wasn´t as bad as he imagined...

_"How old are you, exactly?"_

_"At least over a century..."_

_"Explain..."_

_"I don´t want to talk about it, but I can assure you I been around since the 19th century... I just... wasn´t fully... awake..."_

_"And that means..."_

_"We are on the 21th century..."_

_"Shouldn´t you be two centuries then?"_

_"Not yet..."_

_"What are you? surely there has to be something for you to be able to live that long..."_

_"Icthyo sapien... that´s how they call me... Maybe you could ask Nuala for the rest... Though I doubt you want to hear the story and truth be told... I don´t want to talk about it..."_

_"You sure are... different, Abraham..."_

_"I´ll take that as a compliment..."_

_"If that´s what you want..."_

And besides, he loved her, at least there was that, it made him sick to think about it sometimes, specially when it came to... No, he wasn´t going to remember that... but at least his dear sister was with someone who loved her, and it hurt, a direct kick to his pride, but he had to acept the truth, he loved her, she loved him, they were married, they had a daugther, his niece, who he had grown fond of, they were his family.

"Family..." he murmured, as he saw them kiss, then hug their daugther, "My family..." he thought as he saw then getting close to her, looking at eachother like he wasn´t there. He must be going crazy, it wasn´t supposed to be that way, that wasn´t his plan, **that wasn´t his plan** , that was hers, "Congratulations sister, you won this one..."

* * *

"He is back." the guard spoke, "Good..." the other guard responded, "Now, let´s hope the princess was right and that her plan works..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m definitely rushing...


	22. Something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, remember the guards from that chapter, they are back and now they hace a reason to be back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you crap was gettin serious...

Nuala rushed to grab her clothes, the ones she used to wear back in Bethmoora, she also searched for her cloak, the one she had when they meet, "Are you sure you don´t want us to be there with you?" Abe asked, helping her to find her stuff, he sounded worried, with fair reason, who wouldn´t be worried if a mysterious onminous letter appeared in your home, written on a language you don´t understand and is directed at your wife, well, not so mysterrious, it was obvious who sended it, "I´ll be fine, they wont hurt us, I know..." she give him a smile, a kiss and went back to searching her stuff.

At that moment Nuada came into the room, carrying Ida, ready to whatever they were planning, "Tell your friend this is none of their bussiness, this is between the people of Bethmoora and no one else..." he gave his niece to her father and talked again, "How dare them... talk to you like that, talk to us like that!" he was clearly enraged, but he knew they didn´t trust him, and clearly didn´t fully trust her...

Nuala kept murmuring something on her mother tongue, one could argue it sounded like a prayer of some sort. "My princess, please calm down, everything would be alright..." _my princess_ , those words next to his hands on her shoulders were soothing, but it wasn´t enough, not for the moment, in fact, nothing could calm her down, "I hope..." she said, mostly to herself, thoughts and feeling rushed to her mind, trying to calm her down, she sighs, "Is time..."

* * *

The twins said their goodbyes, Nuala made sure her family was alright, that her child didn´t cry, that her husband was calm, and as they were on their way, Abe was doing his best to calm everyone down, after all, they were also part of the family.

* * *

"Your Highness-"

"We don´t have time for that!" Nuada imterrupted the guard greeting them, "Speak." he demanded. His voice strong, intimidating, just like him, even the sound of the wind stopped, there was silence for a moment, then the guard spoke.

"Since you are back, we need to discuss what would happend to Bethmoora, your Highness, it´s been a long time and one of you has to take the crown..."

They already knew that, the plan, at least Nuala´s plan was that Nuada became king, that he made peace with the humans and took care of their kingdom, but was he ready? 

"And that should be me." he spoke once again, looking at all of them, and then those words came back to Nuala´s mind...

 _A man like him can´t be king, **a man like him can´t be king, a man like him can´t be king...**_ No, she wouldn´t listen to them again, she had worked so hard on changing his mind, she did some progress, she did it, she did something yet, something felt wrong. No, she wasn´t backing off, she wasn´t giving up, it was her plan, she had to fullfil her plan, their plan, for them, all of them, her husband, her daugther, her friends, her people, her brother, even her, " _Greed..._ " the only words that came to her mind, "I guess I´m also greedy..." but is it greed if it is for a greater good? is it greed if it is meant to save lives, is it really greed? 

"No..." they looked back in confussion, "You won´t be king, not alone..." what was she doing? everyone stared at her, she could feel her brother´s gaze, how he was questioning everything she has done. "You will become king, and I´ll be your right hand, as long as I can remain here..." silence again, that soon broke once more.

"You have to come with us..." it wasn´t part of her plan, "No, I will not..." her voice firm, part of it didn´t feel like her, "You have to come with us-" she stopped the guard, "Senan, if I´m not mistaken..." she remembers him, the one who questioned her back on that day, "I told you to remember my words, my brother will be king, and that is the plan."

At some point Nuada would refuse, not because he didn´t want to be the king, but because it would be under her conditions, he wanted his, but this time, he was willing to follow what his sister had planned.

"Then it would be like that..." 

The hours passed, they talked about how everything was going to be, what should be the next step, what they would do, they were trained for that, everyone born into royalty is, they are twins, so both of them knew the procedures like the plam of their hands, but this changed, this was different, they were different, they changed.

"Bethmoora will now about this..."

"Then be quick..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it´s going down...


	23. Places to go, things to do and kingdoms to rule.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Political crap and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writng all I can today because I´m motivated enough and my small vacation ends soon so I better finish this before school kill all my motivation to do anything...

"Long day?" they been in what remained of Bethmoora for a while, then back to Ireland, even back to infamous New York, with the B.P.R.D of course, "I need to rest..." Nuala responded, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her head, "Was it so bad?" agents were allowed on the conference room, and Abe didn´t want to earsdrop on the conversation, "All we ask is for our traditions to be allowed, none of them are dangerous for humans, I see no problem on them..." she was clearly stressed, "They aren´t too keen on people like us..." doesn´t matter the little progress they made back on Ireland, he had to remind himself of what they were.

"It was different on Bethmoora, they were happy, surprised, but happy, they had a new kind and I was there, for the ones who don´t trust my brother, they were more than happy when they knew about Ida..." her people needed a king, a queen, someone who took care of them, and now they have a king, and not only that, a heir.

"But that means... she didn´t scape from that..." that part worried her the most, her precious daugther being trapped into ruling a whole kingdom, "Well, we will make sure she can be anything she wants before that happens..." he tried to cheer her up, "Maybe your brother will find someone, maybe he will have a child and Ida could live her life without that..." he doubted that, but it was nice to joke about it, "I don´t think that is possible..." she laughts, thinking about the possibility of being an aount, like she wasn´t one with Hellboy and Liz´s kids.

"Who knows, another elf, maybe she could be human..." he continued with the joke, "Or maybe a troll, he used to rant on how I should have married a troll instead of-" now that she thought about it, it was funny to her.

"A fish?" Abe also thought it was funny, "Who knows, maybe there´s also a lady who went through the same as you..." impossible, but they were joking after all, "Oh my, in that case I´m so sorry for her..." that made her laught even harder, "Well..." she got closer to him, giving her husband a kiss, "I know I made the choose the right fish..." she smiled and blushed.

* * *

"Ida is sleeping, is everything alright?" Nuala had been sitting on the couch for a while, standing still, listening to everything her brother was saying, what he was thinking, he had been on a reunion with some diplomats, Nuala should be there but her headache was too much for her, "I´m fine, they are just... taking a break..." Abe had got her some tea, something to calm her down, she needed it, a lot.

"At least I was there to read her a bedtime story..." she missed watching her little one falling asleep, singing for her, playing with her, just some time and she would be free for a while, at least she hoped it was that way, "Don´t preassure youself, my love..." she felt a kiss on her cheek, "Everything will be fine, just... just wait a little bit more..." she took a sip of the tea and looked back at Abe, she smiled, "Thank you... I needed to hear that..." she kissed him and put the tea on the table next to the couch, giving him a hug, placing her head below his chin, breathing softly her eyes closed and his hands wrapped around her.

"My princess..." thoughts were better than words, better than anything he could say, in moments like that it felt the same way it did before, the day they meet, the day they started to date, the day he proposed, and now they were married, they had a child, like a dream, he kept comparing it to a dream, stuff he never thought about yet all of the sudden realized he wanted.

_Let knowledge grow from more to more,_

_But more of reverence in us dwell;_

_That mind and soul, according well,_

_May make one music as before,_

"Can we stay this way?" she recalled all the times they fell asleep together, reading something, holding hands, all the times she was on his thank, pretending to need air just to get another kiss, all the times she asked him to stay next to her when she had a nightmare, "Of course we can..." 

_Forgive my grief for one removed,_

_Thy creature, whom I found so fair._

_I trust he lives in thee, and there_

_I find him worthier to be loved._

 

 

That poem carved on their minds, random verses appearing on their memories, that song on their heads, their song, the chorus repeating over and over again.

 

_I can´t smile without you._

 

"I needed this..." she thought, "So did I..." he responded, like the old times, nothing had changed, despite everything that happened, nothing changed, she was his princess, he was her Abraham, just like the day they meet.

 

"Focus..." back to the reunion, Nuada did ruin the moment, but she couldn´t be fully mad, it was her duty after all, to listen and to tell help him, and at least they had a moment for themselves, which was indeed, more than enough.

 

_A happy lover who has come_

_To look on her that loves him well,_

_Who 'lights and rings the gateway bell,_

_And learns her gone and far from home;_

_He saddens, all the magic light_

_Dies off at once from bower and hall,_

_And all the place is dark, and all_

_The chambers emptied of delight:_

_So find I every pleasant spot_

_In which we two were wont to meet,_

_The field, the chamber, and the street,_

_For all is dark where thou art not._

_Yet as that other, wandering there_

_In those deserted walks, may find_

_A flower beat with rain and wind,_

_Which once she foster'd up with care;_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic about a ship so of course there had to be some fluff. I know that poem is about losing the one you love but still, I just put the parts that sounded less about death (I hope)


	24. A king.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation day for Nuada and Nuala is being a supportive sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the end (minus the epilog)

She wore a blue dress, so dark it almost looked black, another dress on top of it, this one light blue, she look at herself on the mirror, golden make up, except for her lips, a redish shade, then, all of the sudden she sensed someone coming to her room, her husband, "Doesn´t your mother look beautiful?" Nuala smiled when she saw them, "Look at our beautiful little princes" she pinched her daugther´s cheeks, luckily, the little one was to busy playing with her father´s tie to be annoyed by it, "I´ll fix it later, do you need any help?" Abe asked and then put Ida on her crib, reaching out for a navy blue coat with golden embroidment, "Thanks." Nuala took it and put it on.

Elbow length sleeves, the embroidment matched the details on her black shoes, she put on a golden belt and with that she was ready, Abe on the other hand got dressed before her, despite of him not being too keen on the idea both of the twins insisted on having something made for him, acording to Nuada, "someone who is married to royalty should be dressed properly." so he wore a blue navy coat, it looked sort of victorian, a little nod to a conversation he had with Nuada a while ago, he indeed did his research, probably to tease him, the rest was complitely black, except for the white shirt under his coat and the tie that matched the coat itself.

"Shall we get going, my princess?" he asked, kissing her cheek, "I believe we are ready, my love." she kissed him back, this time on the lips and took their daugther, who had a lovely light blue dress with golden flowers and long sleeves, little Ida was a year old by that point.

* * *

A new palace, a new place for Bethmoora, it wasn´t really a palace, more like a castle, or a mix of both, made for luxury but also for defence, some countries agreed on giving some land back, humans didn´t have to move out, of course it wasn´t fully built but non human workers did their job faster.

Nuada walked among the hallways, waiting for the ceremony to start, waiting for his sister to be there, she was staying for a while, next to her family, he wasn´t nerveous, at least he thought he wasn´t, but he wouldn´t do anything without her, part of the deal, part of the plan, he supposed.

"Your highness..." another elf spoke, pointing at the stairs, where his sister was walking next to her husband, carrying their child. "You always looked good in blue..." it was her color, his was red, his clothes mostly black, a red sash, golden details on the sleeves and collar.

"Are you ready?" she asked, knowing how he felt, "Yes, we should get started..." it was time.

* * *

B.P.R.D agents and guards were in charge of the security, the place filled with golden details on the walls, histories of their culture carved on the walls, the throne on a plataform, surrounded, elven priests waiting for him, all the guest already there.

It was surely something, even someone like the big red himself was dressed for the ocasion, sort of, messy and with his characteristic trench coat but it was something, Liz wearing a black dress, no sleeves, some simple jewelry, their kids also ready for the ocasion, the boy, Trevor, a classical baby version of a formal suit, the girl, Rebecca, a puffy purple dress, Johann couldn´t do anything about clothing but to made his suit look like it was brand new. 

It was time for the ceremony to begin.

Words, ancient gaelic, spoken by the elven priest, Nuada standing in front of the throne, looking proud, strong, like a king, Nuala on the right side, this time she wasn´t just the princess that never spoke, the one who hid behind her brother and father´s shadow, she stood there, proud as her brother, confident, wise, she was her brother´s right hand, after all.

More words on gaelic, this time from Nuada, a pledge, a pledge to his kingdom and a new era, then something on english.

"I, king Nuada Silverlance, promise peace between the humans and the kingdom of Bethmoora, I promise a new era of prosperity for my people, for Bethmoora, a new beggining, that is my oath as king, and to my kingdom."

His voice powerful, ringning through the room, more words on gaelic, people translating them for the diplomats and the public. 

Then it was done, the priest put the crown on his head, said more words on gaelic, an ancient prayer, he repeated it word by word, after sitting on the throne, a loud rumble of people cheering invaded the room, everyone bowed, then Nuala spoke.

"I, princess Nuala, promise to keep peace between humans and my people, I promise to do the best for my kingdom and to guide my brother as his right hand, that is my oath to my kingdom." they bowed again as she repeated the same ancient prayed as before.

Abe couldn´t stop looking at her, how gorgeous she looked, how the confidence irradiated from her, how her voice was so powerful yet kind, his princess, his beautiful princess who he loved with everything he had, how she looked like an ethereal being, like an angel, something too perfect for this world, how she finally stop being afraid. She wasn´t hiding, she was standing proud, looking at the crowd, anyone could easily swear she was the queen, a position she declined, despite being more than able to be one, instead choosing to remain as her brother´s right hand.

* * *

People, humans mostly, congratulated the new king, some asked him stuff, mostly reporters, same for Nuala, who did her best to have a moment alone with her family.

"I´m speechless..." she could tell, she hugged him like she was about to fell fown, "I was so nerveus..." she laughts, "You were, amazing, no, wonderful, no that´s not the word, you..." he couldn´t find the right word, he didn´t need to, she knew what he meant, she looked back at her wedding ring, golden, an amber stone on it, if it wasn´t because of the webbing on his fingers Abe, would also wear one, "Where is Ida?" she wanted to see her baby, "Playing with the twins." there was an area for kids, they wouldn´t be the only ones bringing them to the ceremony, so they went to pick her up.

"Are you proud little one?" she asked, holding her daugther, smiling at her.

"Mama..." she answered, "What?" despite learning how to walk quite fast, she haven´t spoke yet, not an actual word, "Did she just..." Abe was as surprised as she was, "Papa..." another word, the little one was happy, extending her arms trying to reach her parents. Needless to say, they couldn´t be happier.

* * *

A new age, for humans and the fae, to his people, to her people, a new king, a new right hand.

To Nuada it was a new start, a chance to redeem himself.

To Nuala, it was the moment when she trully felt free, no worries, even before, there was something haunting her but no more, she could be happy, she could be there for her people but she also could be there for her family.

She had a husband who loved her and who she loved, she had her precious little daugther, she had made friends who she saw as more family.

Abe never thought about it, he never thought about having a family of his own, and truth be told, he wouldn´t be able to tell something like that would happend, not even on his wildest dreams, and seeing her happy also made him happy.

"You are smiling..." and he indeed, was.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed? yes, most likely, yes. (Also, that at the end was a little headcanon about the movie version of Abe, I mean, I´m sure he can smile on the comics to why not?)


	25. Years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue. This happends years later afther the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short.

The rain had stopped, they moved to the new land of Bethmoora a long time ago, years had passed, nothing had changed, they haven´t changed, they donpt even age like humans to begin with.

"I love this poem..." the same one she read back at the library that time, they kept the book, after all of those years, they still had it, "So do it..." his arm was wraped around her shoulders, her head on his chest, hugging him, they were on the couch, classical music drifting through the air.

Then, that song came in, their song, it reminden them both of that day, "Can we dance?" she asked, just like that day, "It would be a pleasure, my princess." this time he was more confident, and they did the same, rocking back and foward with the music, just listening to it and each other´s toughts, "I love you." a sentence that kept repeading as memories rushed through their minds, his hand on her back, the other brushing her hair, hers were both around his neck.

" _Can´t smile without you..._ " his voice barely hearable, humming the rest of the song like it was the firts time. She loved that, she loved those moments, even the ones where they did nothing but hold their hand, moments like that when they could enjoy each other, moments when nothing else was relevant. She needed those, it had been quite stressing lately.

"Remember how I tried to stab you when we meet?"

"How could I forget it? the best thing that could have ever happened to me..."

"Really?"

"Because then you asked for my hand, if it wasn´t because of that we probably wouldn´t be here..."

"Then I´m glad I did that..."

She giggles, blushing like it was the firts time.

"Sir, why are you following me?" she jokes about that,

"Truth be told, I would follor you to the end of the world..."

"That´s not how it goes!" she laughts, he does the same, something he discovered he could do many years ago, something soft, quick, gentle.

"I´m sorry, I..." he didn´t finish that sentence, in less that a second she was kissing him, a smile on her lips, same for him, just when the song ended and just when they were back.

"Mom, dad, we´re home!" Ida opened the door, her simblings next to her, "Ewww, they´re kissing..." Eada, the youngest one, whispered to her older brother, Finn, "Don´t be rude, they could hear us!" the twelve year old responded.

"Welcome home!" Nuala quickly went to huggin them, Abe did the same, "Had fun on aunt Liz and uncle Hellboy´s house?" they also moved there, "Trevor put a bean on his nose!" ten year old Eada answered, "Becca punched him and uncle Red kept screaming at him... it was fun." Ida, now being fifteen, was in charge of the two little guppies.

"Aunt Liz gave me an old camera..." Eada got it out from her back, her pale skin blushing with blue blood, "Can you take a photo of us?" she handed her father the camera, "Of course, little one..." he brushed her short blonde hair from her face, her gills flapping as she smiled.

* * *

 

"Move a little to the right, Ida." Nuala would make sure everything was on frame, Abe would take the photo, they didn´t hesitate to have more children, Finn was born when Ida was three, Eada when Finn was two, they loved their children so much.

The photo was going to be taken at the garden, they had a nice view of the sea and despite the rain being over it was a little bit cloudy, yet, sun beams went through the clouds, "Stop brushing your hair, Finny, she won´t see this photo..." the two girls love to make fun of their brother, who has a crush on a girl from his class, specially Ida, being he supportive older sister she was, "I´m not doiing that- Is not that, I- just forget about it..." the boy blushed, his blood like her mother´s, making his blue skin look another color, his blue eyes looking away and his gill flapping even faster.

"Guess we got another one..." as shy as his father when it came to that sort of stuff, but look how well it turned out for him, "Oh dear..." 

"Eada, don´t make the crazy eyes..." she already had different eyes, one blue, the other golden, she liked to be cross eyed on every photo, but not this one, her mother wouldn´t allow it, "Mom..." Nuala gave her a stern look, not so stern in all reality, "Fine..."

"One, two, three..." he took the photo, Eada at the right, Finn at the left and Ida at the center huggin her little simblings, all of them smiling. Their children, their little children.

They did indeed made their happy ending come true, just like in the plan, their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I loke how this turned out but truth be told I could have done a better job, who know, might re-write it someday (I doubt it...) anyways, maybe I move on to other fandoms, maybe I quit and just read stuff. meh, idk.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking longer breaks with this one, school and other stuff are keeping me busy and as much as I love writing fanfics about these two, I also got other stuff to do...


End file.
